A Magnetic Force
by FloatYourBoat21
Summary: No matter the place or time, something magical always happens whenever mocha-colored eyes meet those reflecting ocean blue. You can try and deny it, but you'll fail every single time because Brittany and Santana... are inevitable. A collection of Brittana one-shots.
1. A Christmas Surprise

As Santana annoyingly taps her perfectly manicured nails against the marble island in the kitchen, she looks out into the living room, filled with endless amounts of people.

It's her parents' annual Christmas party and everyone seems to be having a good time... well, everyone except for her. As she hears the copious amounts of laughter coming from all directions, she sees the happy looks on all of her friends' faces, mixed in with the elated expressions beaming from their parents. She's seriously thinking about swiping one of the many glasses filled with champagne that sits before her.

_I could've sworn that this was sparkling grape juice_, Santana thinks to herself as the excuse she will use once her parents smell the alcohol on her breath.

Santana then begins scanning the crowd, seeing the adorable exchanges between each of the young couples.

First, there's Finn and Rachel. He's awkward and tall while she's small and annoying. _It kinda works_, Santana thinks to herself. Then there's Quinn and Noah. Q is super smart and going places with her life while Noah is still trying to figure some things out. While Santana thinks her blonde friend can do _so_ much better, she believes that Quinn has actually tamed the bad boy formerly known as Puck.

Then, there's Tina and Mike, or the _Asian Sensation_ - a nickname that the Latina came up with herself. Enough said. Next, there's Artie and Kitty. Like herself, Kitty can be a straight up bitch like 99% of the time. But then, there's that 1% that can be sweet and actually nice when it comes to Artie. That pairing kinda surprised her at first cuz Artie can be a real douche sometimes, but then again, that's probably what attracted the younger cheerleader to him in the first place.

Of course, there's the other odd pairing of Sam and Mercedes. While she's loud and a diva, he's completely dorky and more reserved. Santana didn't understand how 2 people that seemed completely opposite of each other could be so damn compatible. But, whatever the case may be... they make it work, just like the other mismatched couples of their little rag tag group.

And last but not least, there's the token gay couple, made up of Kurt and Blaine. While Kurt's gayness can be seen from space, it's amazing that his boyfriend can see anything with those crazy eyebrows of his.

Everybody's got somebody, except for her.

_Yeah… that's a lie._

As Santana continues to look on, she feels a mixture of things coursing through her body. As much as the Latina makes rude jokes at the expense of her friends, deep down she knows that it's just a front to cover up the bitterness and loneliness she feels inside. She's so angry at the world because she's afraid to just admit to herself what she's pretty sure everyone else already knows.

She's in love with Brittany.

For the life of her, Santana can't figure out why she just won't tell the poor girl and put her out of her misery. It's not that she's afraid of people making fun of her because she's into the ladies. Everybody knows that you don't fuck with Santana Lopez, otherwise some very bad things will happen to you... _cosas malas._

Santana isn't even afraid that her parents might disown her. She's knows that despite their heavy religious beliefs, Maribel and Jon Lopez will always love her unconditionally. From the subtle comments that both of her parents have made in the past about how sweet and wonderful Brittany is and how they wish that their little Santanita will end up with someone just as incredible as the blonde dancer, yeah... she's 100% sure that her parents know how crazy she is about her best friend.

_So, what is it then?_

Ultimately... Santana is afraid of herself.

More than anything, Santana wants to say 'the hell with it' and just let herself _feel _everything that she feels for Brittany. She wants to be able to let her walls down and give herself completely to the blonde. She wants to be able to call Brittany hers and maybe even shout it out from the rooftop of McKinley High, just so that everyone else knows as well.

Santana knows that Brittany loves her. She sees it in the way the blonde looks at her. She hears it in the way Brittany softly says her name. She feels it in the way she carefully touches her.

Brittany deserves more - _so much more_ - than just all of the stolen kisses and quickies that they've shared in various locations. Brittany deserves to be loved openly and treated like the princess that she is. She deserves to be showed off as someone's girlfriend as opposed to a secret that only she and Santana are privy to when they're all alone.

_And that's exactly what the problem is._

Santana's afraid that once she asks Brittany to be hers and makes their relationship official, everything will change. She's afraid that everything will be more real, which will open herself up to possibly being hurt. She's afraid that once Brittany sees how unromantic and inexperienced she is, she'll leave her. She's afraid that eventually, Brittany will realize that she can do so much better. After all, Brittany is gorgeous and has an amazing personality. She's kind and loyal. She beams brighter than the sun.

Let's be for real… who _wouldn't_ instantly fall in love with her.

Santana's never been in a relationship before. At most, she had been content on hooking up with whatever random jock when she needed a release. At some point though, she figured out that she much rather enjoyed the feeling of a girl's - well, only _one girl_ in particular - touch. Since she made that realization, Brittany had been the only person that she had been intimate with, although she led her best friend to believe otherwise.

Still, there were other factors to consider.

In just a few short months, Santana and her friends will graduate and go their separate ways. Being as bright as she is, Santana can go to any school that she wants to; however, the problem is that she doesn't exactly know what she wants to do with the rest of her life. Brittany, on the other hand, has a plan. She wants to go to Juilliard and eventually become a professional dancer, which will open up endless amounts of opportunities for herself. Santana desperately wants to be a part of that journey, but in the same sense, she doesn't want to get so lost in Brittany's dreams that she accidentally ignores her own.  
><em><br>And that perhaps is the saddest part about it all..._

Santana, for sure, knows that if the roles were reversed, Brittany would follow her anywhere in a heartbeat... all she has to do was ask.

As Santana scans the room once again, her eyes finally land on the beautiful specimen she's been thinking about all night. As her eyes connect with cerulean orbs, a small smile graces Brittany's face before she goes back to cracking up at whatever Mercedes just said.

That smile alone can light up the darkest room, even in the middle of a blackout. That smile is the reason why Santana is so damn happy all of the time... well, 99.7% of the time. More importantly, that smile alone is what makes Santana want to be a better person.

_And then... it all suddenly clicks._

Despite all of the insecurities she might have, it doesn't matter because Brittany will love her just the same. Brittany has always loved her and _will_ always love her. So finally, Santana decides to get over herself and stop being so damn stubborn and afraid of all of the possible 'what ifs' clouding her mind.

In one shift motion, Santana pushes herself off of the island and walks directly to where Brittany is currently standing, conversing with the girls from the Glee club.

As Brittany looks up, her face lights up as she see her best friend approaching their little group. "Hey San, where have y—"

Before Brittany is able to finish asking her question, her words are swallowed by Santana's lips which are coincidentally attached to hers now. Her eyes briefly widen in surprise before she quickly closes them and relishes in the feeling of her best friend's luscious lips pressed up against hers... _in public!_ She feels Santana lightly grasp her waist as she softly moves her lips against hers.

Knowing that they are currently surrounded by a group of people, including both of their parents, Santana delicately detaches her lips from Brittany's. Although short in duration, the kiss spoke volumes to the blonde, who was still in a state of stock from this turn of events. As she attempts to gather herself, she raises her right hand and lightly brushes over the spot where her best friend's lips were just touching.

"San... w-what was..." Brittany starts to say, but then stops. She then literally shakes her head quickly from side-to-side in hopes of getting rid of the cobwebs that are slowing down her brain functions. Santana smiles at her adorableness. "What was that for?"

"Because it's Christmas, silly!" Santana coyly replies back.

Brittany then scrunches up her face as she looks towards the ceiling. Obviously feeling very confused, the blonde then looks back at the Latina. "But... there's no mistletoe?"

Looking up at the ceiling herself, Santana realizes that she didn't exactly think her first response through. "_Oh_... right," she says back. Once she sees the still perplexed look on Brittany's face, she decides to just be honest. "_I guess I just really wanted to kiss you_," she whispers out before bashfully looking down at her shoes.

In doing so, Santana misses the endearing expression on Brittany's face that makes her eyes a little misty. However, before she can respond to her best friend's sweet words, she gets interrupted.

"Damn Satan... that was actually pretty smooth," Mercedes teases.

Feeling her face grow all kinds of red, Santana quickly responds. "Shut it, Wheezy! I'm tryin' to have a moment here," she hisses out.

As the other girls in the group quietly giggle amongst themselves, Santana looks back at Brittany, whose smile is the brightest she's ever seen before on the blonde. This, in turn, makes her smile back just as wide.

"Ignore them..." Brittany says softly, "... I thought it was incredibly sweet."

The way Santana's breath hitches doesn't go unnoticed by Brittany, or the other girls surrounding them.

"_Come with me_," Santana whispers out as she grabs the dancer's hand and leads her outside towards the balcony, away from the crowd.

"Seriously..." Quinn says once the two best friends are out of earshot, "it's about damn time."

"I heard that," Mercedes replies back as she lightly shakes her head.

"Do you think Santana is finally gonna tell Brittany how she feels?" Rachel questions.

"God, I hope so..." Tina adds in, exasperated.

"I've seen bullets leave guns faster..." Mercedes chuckles out.

"Where would you have seen a gun?" Rachel asks as confusion settles in.

"It's a figure of speech..."

"I don't get it."

As Quinn watches Rachel get even more lost in the conversation, she looks towards the back door where Brittany and Santana are talking.

"So... you kissed me in front of all of those people," Brittany finally says after being outside for a couple of minutes in complete silence. Her hand is still tightly grasped in Santana's, although she can tell that the Latina is extremely nervous.

"_I did_..." Santana replies, barely above a whisper.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why?" The blonde questions, curiosity getting the better of her. "I mean... you've never done that before."

"_I know_..." Santana shakily says back. She then takes a deep breath to shake off some of the nerves that have been building up since she brought Brittany outside. "Honestly, it's something I should've done a long time ago... like 2 years ago."

Brittany eyes her best friend curiously, eager for her to continue.

"I'm an idiot, Britt... I've wasted so much time afraid of my own damn feelings and insecurities instead of just allowing myself to be with you... _completely_," she picks back up. "The truth is... since I've _been_ with you, I haven't been with anyone else."

Brittany's eyes widen in surprise for the second time tonight as she takes in this new information.

"I know I made you believe that I was still messin' around with all of those guys, but honestly... since the first time we were intimate, I haven't been with anyone else," Santana clarifies. "You know that I've hooked up with a few guys in the past, but with you... it's different; it always meant _so_ much more."

Brittany starts to feel her eyes water up as she takes in all of her words. All of this time, it bothered her to hear that Santana was still sleeping around with guys, but she never said anything to the Latina. In her mind, she was just happy that she got to be with Santana in some way, no matter how small or insignificant that might seem to others. All she ever wanted was Santana to love her back, no matter how long she had to wait.

_Luckily for Santana, she was very patient._

"I've been so afraid of all of the possible negative outcomes that might happen somewhere down the line if I ever said out loud how I truly feel about you; I realize now how completely stupid that was," Santana bitterly chuckles to herself. "I'm _so_ done being stupid though..."

Brittany laughs a little at that comment before Santana grabs ahold of her free hand and looks intensely into her eyes.

"I love you, Brittany..." Santana says as she releases a deep breath. It feels like this boulder that's been weighing her down for years is finally gone and she can breathe again. Brittany on the other hand has gone back to her state of shock as her eyes grow comically wide. "I've been in love with you since the first time I saw you by the lockers after gym class in Freshman year."

Santana then pauses, expecting Brittany to have some sort of response. Truth be told though, she's not really surprised when she sees the blonde's eyes welling up again. Although she hates to see her best friend cry, she knows that these are tears of happiness... or at least she hopes that is the case. Taking a step forward, Santana closes her eyes and leans in until there is no more space separating them. She tenderly kisses Brittany as she wraps her arms around the other girl's waist. Brittany reciprocates the kiss instantly and brings her arms around the Latina's neck. She briefly gets lost in the moment, just reveling in the amazing feeling she always gets whenever Santana kisses her.

But, of course... just as Brittany is getting more into the kiss, Santana gently pulls away and rests her forehead against the blonde's. They stay like that for a while, just breathing each other in, each trying desperately to remember this life changing event. Finally, Santana pulls away just enough so that she can look back into Brittany's eyes.

"_You are so fucking beautiful_..." Santana whispers out. She then reaches up and removes Brittany's arms from around her neck, relocating them around her lithe frame as she brushes a loose strand of hair behind the blonde's ear. "I wanna be with you Brittany. I want you to be my girlfriend. I want to walk down the halls of McKinley with you, holding your hand. I wanna take you out on dates and go to the drive-in and fog up the windows..."

Brittany has to giggle at that while she quickly wipes away the single tear that had fallen. "You're such a dork..." is all she can say.

"More than anything... I wanna go to New York with you," Santana continues, peaking the blonde's interest even further. "Although I'm still not sure exactly what it is that I want to do after high school, I _do_ know that wherever you are... I wanna be there too."

At this point, Brittany is silently sobbing, overwhelmed by the various emotions that she is currently feeling. In the past few minutes, she's learned that Santana loves her - _and apparently has for a long time_, - Santana wants to be her girlfriend, _and_ that Santana wants to go with her to New York after graduation. That's a lot of information to take in in such a short period of time.

"So, whataya say Britt... can I be yours?" Santana nervously asks as she wipes away the remaining tears from Brittany's face.

"_Oh, San_... you know I've always been yours; proudly so," Brittany softly replies as she stares back into mocha eyes. Santana smiles back at her comment. "But, just in case you were looking for a verbal answer..." she pauses. "_Yes_... I would _love_ to be your girlfriend."

Now it's Santana's eyes that are watery. However, before a tear has a chance to fall, Brittany wraps her arms tighter around her waist and brings their lips back together. This time, Santana doesn't pull away after only a few seconds. This time, Santana stands on her tippy toes and gently cups Brittany's face a little more firmly, thus bringing her even closer. They exchange passionate kisses for who knows how long. In fact, they probably would've continued their make out session for much longer, had they not been interrupted by the sudden sound of applause coming from behind them.

"To Santana and Brittany... the new couple," Mr. Lopez announces as he raises his glass.

"... _finally!_" Quinn and Mercedes add in for good measure. Santana makes sure to send a death glare in both of their directions.

"Here here!" Everyone says in unison as they clink their glasses together.

Santana bows her head bashfully as Brittany just smiles brightly at all of her friends and family. Once everyone heads back inside, Brittany turns back and looks at her girlfriend who seems a little anxious again.

"So... what do we do now?" Santana questions.

"_Well_... I really wanna keep kissing you," Brittany quietly admits.

"_Oh, really_..." Santana smugly states while wiggling her eyebrows. "You wanna go up to my room and fog up some windows in there?"

"_Actually_... I was thinking since my parents are here, we could go back to my house and have sex," Brittany innocently - _but very bluntly_ - responds, leaving Santana with her mouth hanging open. "Is that a yes?"

Once Santana finally closes her mouth - _with Brittany's assistance_ - she simply says back, "_God_... I love you."

At this rate, Brittany feels as if her cheeks are gonna be sore with the amount of smiling she's been doing nonstop since Santana first kissed her in the middle of the living room only 15 minutes ago. She decides to kiss her again, since she can do that now.

_And so... she does._

Santana immediately responds, smiling into the kiss. For the life of her, she can't remember why she waited so long to tell Brittany how much she loves her and wants to be with her. One thing is for sure though... being with Brittany is _by far_ the best feeling in the world. And later on when she makes love to her for the first time as girlfriend and girlfriend... it's gonna be amazing.

"I love you, Santana..." Brittany coos out once they break apart for air. "Now... let's get outta here!"

Santana smiles once again. "_Best. Christmas. Ever._"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Hey guys! I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas! I've had a lot of ideas in my head for one-shot stories so I figured instead of creating a new story each time, I would just add them as new chapters under one story name. Hope you this one... it's a lot more fluff than I usually write, but I figured I could make an exception for the holidays. Thanks again for all of the continued support. Look out for updates for _**3**__**rd**__** & Lucky**_ and _**Quantico**_… coming soon!

-Kris


	2. Thinking Out Loud

_"Do you believe in love at first sight?"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Happy New Year everyone! We will now begin boarding Southwest Flight 1215, with non-stop service from Atlanta to Los Angeles. Let's go ahead and start with our First Class passengers, any passengers traveling with small children, and any other passengers that need assistance<em>," the attendant with a bright blue bowtie says.

_I wonder how long it takes to plaster all of that gel into his hair to make it look like that_, Santana wonders to herself as she stares at the bubbly young man standing behind the customer service desk. After a while, she forces herself to look away, for fear that she might go blind staring at the young man's shiny hair.

Santana then looks down at her ticket and reads the words 'Zone 3' printed on it. She then looks back at her phone and continues to scroll through the various pictures of all of the friends that she's leaving behind. As she studies each photo before moving on to the next, she thinks back to all of the good times she's had living on the outskirts of Metro Atlanta.

Santana thinks back on how much of a loner she was when she first moved to Georgia with her family at the beginning of Freshman year. When she first met Quinn - _who ultimately ended up being her best friend_ - she thought that the blonde was a complete bitch. She wasn't completely wrong in that aspect, but through a mutual love of music, she found common ground and a loyal friend in Quinn.

After she and Quinn became closer, Santana loosened up severely and allowed herself to be more open to making more friends. In doing so, she met Kurt, Finn, Rachel, and Mercedes. All of her friends were unique and special in their own way, which made her love them even more... and yes, that meant Rachel as well.

Just thinking about being thousands of miles away from the people that made this place feel like home for the past few years made the Latina very sad. Thankfully, her parents and friends understood her need to take this very much needed step in her life.

However, not everyone in Santana's life was as excited about the thought of her moving away to chase her dreams.

"_Okay, folks... we're gonna start general boarding now. Zone 1, step on up_," the bowtie wearing man announces.

As Santana continues to scan through her photos, she comes across one of her and her former girlfriend Madisyn. Santana and Madisyn had been dating for about 2 years. They met one afternoon while Santana was out running errands for her boss Will.

* * *

><p>After graduating from Georgia State University with a Bachelor's degree in Music Technology, Santana landed a spot as Will Schuester's personal assistant. Will was one of top producers in the business and had recently left his position at Columbia Records to start his own label, New Directions, Inc. Although the company was still fairly new and searching for its first breakout artist, Will always took the time to teach Santana and share the knowledge he had learn over the many years he's spent in the music industry. Overall, he was just a really great guy to work for.<p>

Before landing that job, Santana had always planned on moving to LA after college and hopefully starting her career as a musician. However, once this opportunity to work with and learn from Will presented itself, she just couldn't pass it up. It was her ambitious nature and pure determination that had caught Will's eye when he first met the Latina. Oddly enough, these were some of the same characteristics that had attracted Madisyn to her as well... _at first_.

At first, Madisyn was super supportive of her girlfriend working so hard to break into the music business. She loved going to see her perform at the multiple gigs she landed around the Metro Atlanta area. Santana had this amazing voice that was as smooth as velvet and sultry enough to make you shiver. But for whatever reason though, she still hadn't been recognized or picked up by a label. No matter how much this disappointed her, the rejection never stopped her. If anything, she continued to work harder to hone her craft.

Unfortunately for Santana though, this was the breaking point in her relationship with Madisyn.

After spending a year together, Madisyn became irritated that her girlfriend wasn't always around to cater to her needs. She began to pick little fights with Santana, purposely pushing her buttons, to get a rise out of her. Santana was a very patient and understanding person; however, everyone has a boiling point.

It was during a discussion with Will one night that sparked a fire in the Latina.

After sitting in on a session with a potential new client, Will had a very serious conversation with Santana. He told her that the reason why he hadn't just signed her to his label was because he knew her heart didn't belong in Atlanta. At first, Santana was a little confused and didn't have a clue about what the curly-haired man was talking about. Once he continued, everything made sense.

Will told her that he would love to have her on his label, but he felt that he would only be boxing her talent in. He knew about her plan to move to LA before she took the position of being his assistant and he felt it was time for her re-visit that plan. Will told Santana about this new show called _The Voice_ that was going to hold auditions after the first of the year and he thought it would be the perfect platform for her to showcase her voice. He explained to her the premise of the show and how the blind auditions worked. Immediately, Santana lit up at the idea.

Santana had always thought about auditioning for _American Idol_ or any of the other popular reality TV singing competition shows, but she felt that none of them were the right fit. From watching these shows in the past, she felt that the production team would try to make her into this straight, but fake Fem-bot character to meet their standards. Santana was proud of who she was and the last thing she wanted to do was be put into some box because of her sexual orientation.

The more she heard about this new show, the more Santana knew that this was possibly _the _opportunity she'd been waiting for all of her life. For the first time since being overly excited about getting her current job, she hugged Will and thanked him for all of his help and guidance over the past 2 years. Being the great guy that he is, Will told Santana to give him a call if for some reason things didn't work out and she ended up back in Atlanta.

* * *

><p>Later on that night, Santana went home and hoped to have a civilized conversation with her girlfriend... <em>hope<em> being the operative word.

Maybe she should've prayed instead.

Anyways, as the Latina had feared, Madisyn was not at all happy.

"So what, you're just gonna drop everything and move to LA for some stupid show?" Madisyn angrily asks.

"No... but you know that this is something I've wanted to do for a long time now, even before I met you," Santana calmly tries to explain. "Plus, this seems like the perfect time and opportunity. If I don't do this now, I'm afraid that I might never do it."

Madisyn scoffs in response, clearly ignoring everything the aspiring singer just said to her. "Do you realize how naive and incredibly ridiculous you sound right now?"

"No, but why don't you enlighten me cuz obviously my pea-size brain isn't big enough to comprehend," Santana sarcastically replies.

"You know what, Santana... just forget it," Madisyn says dismissively as she walks away from the Latina.

"Wait, where are you going? We're in the middle of a conversation," Santana says as she follows her girlfriend into the bedroom.

"No, we're done with this conversation," Madisyn replies, not even looking back at the Latina. "It doesn't matter what I say or do; it's pretty clear you've already made your decision."

"But I haven't... that's why I'm trying to talk to you about this," Santana starts off. "I mean, I know what I would like to do but... I would never make a big decision like this without including you in it."

This seems to soften Madisyn's demeanor a little bit as she turns to face her girlfriend.

"This is important to me, but... so are you," Santana sweetly says as she grabs one of Madisyn's hands. "So, seriously... what do you think?"

Madisyn looks down at their linked hands and briefly smiles. "I care about you a lot, Santana..." The other woman begins to say as she detaches her hands from the Latina, "but I can't do this anymore."

"_What?_" Santana says in astonishment.

"Look Tana, you have a killer bod and you're amazing in bed, but I'm tired of being a cheerleader to a complete loser," Madisyn continues, nonchalantly. Santana's mouth slightly falls open as she takes in this new bit of information. "If you go to LA, you're just gonna be disappointed. Even if you make it onto the show, you're not gonna win. You'll just be all bitter and alone until you come to your senses and come back here, where you belong. So, if you need to do this so that you can get it out of your system, then you have my blessing."

"_Wow, Maddie_... why don't you tell me how you really feel. And please... don't be subtle," Santana replies snarkily, unaffected by her soon-to-be ex-girlfriend's previous words.

"I'm just trying to look out for you," Madisyn explains.

"Oh, and I _greatly_ appreciate it," Santana says in a monotone voice. "In fact, thank you..."

"For what?"

"For making this decision a whole helluva lot easier," the Latina replies as she walks towards the closet and pulls out a big duffle bag.

"What are you doing?"

"Something that I should've done a long time ago," Santana states as she begins stuffing miscellaneous clothing into her bag.

"So, that's it? I say a couple things that hurt your feelings and you're just going to leave, just like that?" Madisyn questions.

"No... I'm leaving because somewhere between when we first met and now, you've changed," Santana clarifies. "I've always been upfront about who I am and what I want to do with my life. Obviously, you're not okay with that anymore - _or maybe you never were to begin with_ - so let's just stop pretending."

"You're just gonna fall flat on your ass!" Madisyn yells as Santana heads into the other room to grab her guitar.

"Maybe… maybe not, but I'll never know if I don't at least try."

"Santana... if you walk out that door, we're done," Madisyn sternly says.

"I think we been done for a while now," Santana simply says as she stops at the front door with her guitar and duffle bag in hand. "At the end of the day, I need to be with someone who believes in me, just like I believe in them. Unfortunately, that person just isn't you."

Santana then takes out her set of keys and detaches the one marked 'home' from the others. She then sets it down in the bowl next to the door before looking back at her former girlfriend.

"I may never make it big, but it certainly won't be from a lack of trying. At the end of the day, at least I know that I'm passionate about something. Can you say the same?"

Madisyn isn't sure if the question is rhetorical or not. Instead of answering, she opts to roll her eyes in annoyance.

"Didn't think so..."

And with that, Santana leaves the place she once called home and the girl that made her somewhat happy, once upon a time. She never once looks back.

* * *

><p>"<em>Zone 2...<em>"

The sound of the shiny-haired man's voice breaks Santana away from her inner thoughts. Knowing that her zone will be called next, the Latina stands up from her chair. As she bends down to pick up her guitar, she notices some movement from the corner of her eye. Santana then looks up to find the most adorable sight.

Just a couple of rows away, there sits a fair-skinned blonde girl around her age, rocking out to whatever song is blasting through her Beats headphones. Santana takes a moment to just observe the girl and how carefree she appears. Her eyes are tightly closed as she mouths the words of the song, while bobbing her head in every direction. As the blonde begins to fist pump into air, she opens her eyes and they are instantly met with curious brown orbs staring back at her.

_**When your legs don't work like they used to before**_

Momentarily, Santana's breath hitches in her throat as she looks down and tries to pretend that she wasn't just caught staring at the most beautiful woman her eyes have ever seen. As her heart rate increases, so does her interest and slowly her shyness starts to dissipate. Timidly, Santana looks up and is happy to see dazzling blue eyes looking back at her. The blonde now has her headphones resting around her neck and a bashful smile on her face. She lightly waves at Santana, causing the Latina to smile and wave back at she mouths 'hi' to the blonde.

_**And I can't sweep you off of your feet**_

"_Alrighty, Zone 3..._"

Upon hearing this, Santana snaps out of her daze gets slightly disappointed that she wouldn't get a chance to talk to the fascinating women. Reaching down to retrieve her guitar, she then shoots the blonde one last smile before making her way in line to board the plane. As she approaches the gate, she is met by the chipper young man.

"Good afternoon, _Miss Lopez_," he greets. "Before you enter the plane, your guitar will have to be tagged and placed in the upper cargo area."

"Bowtie says what?" Santana replies back, a little snappy. "I don't go _anywhere_ without my guitar."

"Don't worry ma'am, it will be safe in the cargo area," the man assures.

"Look here..." Santana pauses as she reads the boy's name tag, "_Blaine_... you seem like a nice guy, so I'll take your word for it."

"That's very good, Miss... next," Blaine quickly says, trying to move the line along.

"_However_..." Santana says, ignoring the clearly frustrated woman behind her, "if I find _anything_ wrong with my baby once I land in LA, please believe that I will ends you. You got me?"

"Yes ma'am!" Blaine shakily replies back.

Santana then begins to make her way into the tunnel, but stops to say one last thing to the now scared man.

"By the way... I don't know if you're gay or not - _although my gaydar is __**totally**__ hitting a new level right now_ - but I think you and my buddy Kurt would really hit it off," Santana casually adds in. "Anyways, you should look him up. Kurt Hummel. Facebook."

Following her last statement with a wink, Santana quickly turns around and begins her journey again, completely missing the bewildered look on Blaine's face. Once the Latina begrudgingly checks her guitar, she enters the plane. The flight attendant informs her that this flight is open seating so Santana immediately makes her way towards the back of the plane, hoping that no one will sit with her.

As Santana makes seat '30 E' her temporary home for the next few hours, she lets out an exasperated sigh. She then leans her head back on the head rest and closes her eyes.

"_I can't believe I'm actually doing it_," Santana says to herself.

"Doing what exactly?" An angelic voice says from above her.

_**Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?**_

As Santana slowly opens her eyes, she sees the beautiful blonde looking down at her with a smirk on her face. "_Hi_..." Santana gasps out.

_**Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?**_

"Hey there... mind if I sit?"

"No... not at all," the Latina swiftly responds as she sits up straighter.

The blonde smiles and plops down next to Santana before buckling her seat belt. "I'm Brittany," the blonde says as she reaches her hand over the armrest separating her from her traveling companion.

_**And darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70**_

"Santana..." she replies back as she feels little bolts of lightning rush through her body as soon as her hand connects with the blonde's. "Nice to meet you."

"That's a really pretty name," Brittany says as she continues to grasp the Latina's hand. "It really suits you."

"Thanks, you too."

After a few seconds, both women finally detach their hands and begin to lightly blush.

_**And baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23**_

"So, Santana... what's in Los Angeles?" Brittany asks in a non-prying way.

"A new start... hopefully," Santana answers back without hesitation.

"_Ohh_... a new start for a new year," the blonde says excitedly.

"Yeah, something like that…" the Latina replies. "What about you?"

"Home, actually. I was just visiting my family for the holidays," Brittany states. "I co-own a dance studio with my best friend Mike."

"Really, that's cool," Santana replies as she subtly checks out the blonde's body. She already knew that Brittany had beautiful cat-like eyes and a beautiful smile, but _dayum_... if those legs of hers didn't go on forever!

"_Santana?_" Brittany says as she waves her hand in front of the other woman's face. Once the Latina snaps out of her lust-filled daze, she sees the slight smirk plastered on the dancer's face. "I was asking what you did for a living."

"Oh, _right_..." Santana says, racking her brain for a proper response. "Currently, I'm living the American dream... " she sarcastically replies. Once she receives a confused look from the blonde, she decides to elaborate. "Right now, I'm unemployed. It's always been my dream to be a professional singer, so I quit my job so that I could move to LA and pursue that. Hopefully this is a step in the right direction."

After her little rant, Santana looks down again, feeling slightly embarrassed. Not only does she realize just how crazy and unattainable her goal sounds, but also she is a little surprised at herself with how easy it was to tell Brittany - _a complete stranger_ - about her biggest ambition in life. It took Santana so long to let her walls down enough to tell her closest friends about her dreams and even longer for her to tell her ex-girlfriend. She's half expecting the blonde to just laugh in her face and tell her how dumb she sounds, but for some reason, that never comes. Whatever the case may be, Santana just feels so comfortable talking to Brittany as if she's know her for years.

"That's awesome, San!" Brittany exclaims, making the Latina smile at her giddiness. "Maybe sometime you'll let me hear you sing?"

"Maybe... we'll see."

* * *

><p>During the next few hours, conversation flowed so casually between Brittany and Santana. They talked about anything and everything, like they were just two best friends catching up. No topic was off limits.<p>

"What a bitch!" Brittany exclaims.

After being asked about her relationship status - not subtle at all, might she add - Santana recounts the events that took place nearly a month that led her to where she is right now.

"Yeah... she kinda was," the Latina giggles back in response. "After that, I grabbed my stuff and crashed at my folks' house while I started getting everything prepared for the big move."

"Well, at least you got to spend your birthday and Christmas with your friends and family before taking such a huge step," Brittany says happily. "But, I do have one question though..."

"Shoot."

"If you weren't really that happy, then why did you stay with her for so long?" Brittany ponders. "No offense, but she sounds pretty awful."

"She wasn't that bad... in the beginning," Santana starts off, making the blonde giggle. "I don't know... I mean, I always had a feeling that she wasn't 'the one', but she was nice to pass the time with. Maybe I was just hopeful that there would be a little more substance to our relationship down the line."

"_Aww_... you're such a romantic San," the dancer coos.

"Hardly..." the Latina responds back, replaying the way her nickname rolled so effortlessly off of Brittany's tongue. "So, what about you _Miss Pierce?_"

"I'm single..."

"_Bullshit_."

"What? Why is that so hard to believe?" Brittany questions very coyly.

"Well, for starters... you're absolutely gorgeous," Santana says flirtatiously, making the blonde cutely rolls her eyes back at her. "But you're more than just a pretty face," she says more seriously. "You're smart and funny; you have an amazing personality. Overall... you're just a really good person with an even bigger heart," she finishes, never breaking eye contact with the blonde.

For a minute, Brittany is stunned at the Latina's candid words.

"Why do you think I'm such a good person?" The blonde says, barely above a whisper.

"I just do... maybe it's your eyes," Santana says just as softly.

_**And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways**_

As both women just stare at each other, neither one of them notice how their bodies are gradually getting closer together.

_**Maybe just the touch of a hand**_

"_Y'know_... you're not so bad yourself," Brittany whispers, leaning just a little bit closer.

_**Well me, I fall in love with you every single day**_

"Eh... I'm alright, I guess," Santana modestly replies, leaning in as well.

_**And I just wanna tell you I am**_

"You shouldn't sell yourself so short," the blonde says ever so gently as she's about to close the gap...

_**BAM!**_

"_Son of a bitch!_" Brittany yells out as she brings her left arm closer to her body, rubbing her elbow with her other hand in an attempt to relieve some of the pain.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" The flight attendant says back in horror as she retracts the drink cart.

"It's okay... it was an honest mistake," the dancer replies as she continues to rub the discomfort away. "I will never understand why they call this the funny bone."

"Britt, are you okay?" Santana asks worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine... just made a rookie mistake," she replies back with a chuckle.

"Again, I'm so very sorry," the flight attendant adds in. "Let me know if I can get you anything... on the house."

"That's really not necessary, but thanks," Brittany responds back with a small smile.

As the attendant makes her way towards the front of the plane, Brittany turns to look at the Latina again.

"Well... that kinda ruined the moment."

"Maybe just a little," Santana cheekily replies back. "Don't worry though... whenever we do have our first kiss, it's gonna be epic."

"Is that right?" Brittany says, a little taken aback by the singer's bold statement. "You sound very confident about that."

"I am..." the Latina says as she lifts up the armrest and wraps her arm around the blonde. In response, Brittany leans her head on Santana's shoulder and closes her eyes. All she can do is smile. "Let's get some rest... we'll be landing soon."

As Santana starts to close her eyes, she hears the blonde mumble out something.

"I'm so glad I met you, San."

"Me too, Britt-Britt... me too."

* * *

><p>Santana is suddenly woken up as she feels pressure on her chest. As she opens her eyes, immediately she is surrounded in blonde locks of hair.<p>

"Britt... you okay?"

"Sorry, I'm just getting a little anxious."

As soon as the words leave her mouth, there's a jerk in the plane.

"_Good afternoon everyone, this is your Captain speaking_," a voice says through the intercom. "_We're experiencing a little bit of turbulence as we get closer to the gate. There's nothing to be alarmed about, just bear with us for a couple of minutes while we navigate through it._"

"Oh God... I'm freaking out over here," Brittany says in short, erratic breaths.

"It's okay, B... I got you," Santana assures as she tightens her grip on the blonde and kisses the top of her head. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Although Brittany believes everything that the Latina has just said, she can't help but still feel anxious as the plane continues to shake. Seeing this and how the blonde's breathing is still all over the place, Santana racks her brain on what she could possibly do to help ease the dancer's nerves.

"_I'm so encaptured, got me wrapped up in your touch," Santana starts to softly sing. "Feel so enamored, hold me tight within your clutch_."

As Santana continues to sing, she feels Brittany's grip tighten on her. However, it seems like her breathing is starting to even out.

"_How do you do it, you got me losing every breath. What did you give me to make my heart bleed out my chest?_"

The Latina continues to softly sing as she gently strokes the blonde's hair. At this point, Brittany feels completely relaxed now and loosens her grip on Santana. She then slightly pulls back, just enough so that she can see the other woman's face.

"_Now I've got you in my space, I won't let go of you..._" Santana continues to sing as she gets lost into ocean blue eyes. Brittany herself is in a trance as she flickers back and forth between mocha eyes and pouty lips. "_Got you shackled in my embrace... I'm latching on to you._"

Now, Brittany's breathing has picked up for an entirely different reason. "_Wow_... amazing, just like I thought it would be," she whispers out as her face inches closer to the Latina.

"_Uh huh_..." Santana mumbles out before removing the remaining space between them.

Once their lips finally meet, Santana feels that bolt of electricity flow through her system again. In the pit of her stomach, she can feel the little butterflies starting to flutter around. Brittany molds her mouth perfectly in sync with the singer, loving every second of this moment. As they exchange soft, languid kisses, Brittany doesn't even budge at the feeling of the plane finally touching down on the runway. They both crave more of each other, but understand that their current venue - _and audience_ - isn't the best place to explore things further.

Slowly, they break apart with lazy smiles plastered onto their faces.

"_Definitely epic_..." Santana mumbles out.

"Hmm?"

"_Sorry_... just thinking out loud," Santana lightly giggles, causing the blonde to laugh as well.

"This is _definitely_ the best flight I've ever been on," Brittany coos.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah..." the blonde confirms as she gently pecks Santana's lips before pulling away with a content smile, "... _definitely_."

And just in case you were wondering, Santana and Brittany have been inseparable ever since.

* * *

><p>As planned, Santana tried out for <em>The Voice<em> and received a 4-chair turn. After hearing all of the positive praises about her vocal talent, ultimately, she chose Adam as her superstar coach. Together, they worked magic so it was no surprise when Santana Lopez was announced as the very first winner.

After receiving her $100,000 prize and a record deal with Universal Music Group, Santana wasted no time getting into the studio and working her ass off to complete her debut album before the end of the year. She was very thankful to have so much creative freedom with the way her songs were constructed and produced.

It seemed like for once in her life, everything was finally falling into place for Santana. She had an amazing girlfriend that was completely supportive and understanding. Like Santana, Brittany was as passionate about dancing as the Latina was about singing. And of course, all of Santana's friends and family absolutely loved the blonde once they finally got a chance to meet her. Some might say they were a perfect match.

_Yeah_... they definitely were perfect together.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back to the season finale of The Voice!" Carson says as the live feed picks back up. "Before we get back to more results and performances from our all-star line-up, we have a very special guest with us right now. Please everyone, welcome back Season 1 winner... <em>Santana Lopez!<em>"

As Santana makes her way towards the host, she slaps the hands of many excited fans down in the pit area of the stage.

"It's so great to have you back here on the show!" Carson exclaims as he hugs the former contestant.

"Thanks Carson! It's great to be back and see everyone."

"So tell us, what's been going on with you lately?"

"Well, I've just been continuing to write and work hard," Santana begins. "Also, I'm very happy to announce that I'll be going on tour with none other than Maroon 5 this Fall!"

Before Carson can respond, the crowd immediately goes wild with applause.

"I'm guessin' the fans are pretty excited to hear that," Carson comments. "Before you hit the stage, would you answer a couple of questions from your Twitter fans?"

"Of course!"

"Alrighty, let's see what we got..."

As Carson begins to ask the Latina various questions, he gets to his final one.

"Okay, last one..." he informs. "This is from _ Snixaholic_. She asks, 'Do you believe in love at first sight?' Ooh, good question."

"That's a _fantastic_ question," Santana says cheekily. "If someone had asked me that a year ago, I probably would've said no..."

"I'm sensing a 'but' somewhere in there," Carson pushes.

"_But_ now... I'd say _definitely_ cuz that's exactly what happened when I met the love of my life," Santana sincerely states as she finds the bright eyes of her girlfriend in the crowd. Everyone in the audience coos.

"Aren't you just the romantic," Carson says playfully. "I guess I don't have to ask who inspired the song that is currently topping the Billboard charts."

"Am I that obvious?" Santana says jokingly. "But yes... just in case anyone was wondering, the song is indeed about my beautiful girlfriend Brittany. The lyrics just came to me the first time I looked into her eyes."

_Aww_...

"Well, that is a sweet story but I don't think we should keep these guys waiting any longer," Carson says as Santana disappears off screen. "Here to perform her number one hit 'Thinking Out Loud', everyone please put your hands together for Santana Lopez!"

As the lights dim on the stage, Santana stands there, front and center, thinking about how amazingly crazy this past year has been for her. As she begins to play the beginning chords of the song she's put so much of herself into, her eyes find Brittany's and she just smiles. Even if this was the last time she ever performed, it would all be worth it because at the end of the day, she found her unicorn.

Sometimes on the way to your dreams, you get lost and find a better one.

And that's exactly what happened the day Santana met Brittany.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Hey guys! Thank you for all of the alerts and feedback I've received on this story so far. Also, I hope everyone is having a great New Year. This update was intended to be out a few days ago, but I've been a little busy with some personal things. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy. Look out for more updates, especially for _**3rd & Lucky**_ and _**Quantico**_ _(special thanks to __**StephaniieC**__ for doing the cover art!)_.

As always, stay classy!

- Kris

**Songs Used:**

_**Break Free**_ by **Ariana Grande ft. Zedd** _(the song Brittany was listening to)_

_**Thinking Out Loud**_ by **Ed Sheeran** _(but for purposes of this story, Santana Lopez)_

_**Latch (Acoustic version)**_ by **Sam Smith**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee, Fox, The Voice, or NBC.


	3. Consummate Professional

After a very long and tiring day, Brittany finally makes it into the safety of her office. Letting out a deep sigh of relief, she removes her gun belt and sits down in her comfy chair as she briefly closes her eyes. As she tilts her head back, she stretches out her achy limbs, hoping to release the tension from her body. Taking in another deep breath, Brittany finally opens her eyes and looks down at her desk.

* * *

><p>Brittany Pierce was a beast when it came to policing. Graduating at the top of her class at the academy, the blonde quickly made an impression on her employers. After sailing through her 15 weeks of training, Brittany easily transitioned from a rookie cop to a seasoned vet. Brittany was very personable and got along with everyone. She was the nicest person when it came to the general public and her fellow co-workers, but make no mistake... when she needed to be a bitch, she could definitely be a bitch.<p>

And so, after 5 years of blooming accommodations and hard work, Brittany was promoted to the rank of Sergeant for the Henry County Police Department at the ripe age of 28. To this day, she is the youngest person in her department to ever make this particular rank. And to top it all off, Brittany was also only one of the handful of females in a supervisory position in a still male-heavily dominated profession.

After she was first promoted, it took Brittany some time to adjust to being the one in charge and being the person that now tells her friends (and former equals) what to do. It was a little rough at first, but eventually, the blonde was able to get the hang of it. And now 4 months later, Brittany has turned her shift into the most productive one out of the entire department.

* * *

><p>As Brittany looks at the paperwork scattered across her desk, her eyes zero in on one piece of paper in particular.<p>

"_Transfer request_..." Brittany says out loud to herself. Before she has a chance to read further, she's interrupted.

"Sgt. Pierce... you wanted to see me?"

Upon hearing the sultry voice, Brittany smiles internally before looking up to meet the almond eyes of her favorite officer.

"Lopez... come in please. Shut the door," Brittany responds as she takes in the other woman's causal appearance.

The Latina was wearing blue skinny jeans, a white form-fitting shirt, and a burgundy leather jacket. The black straps of her backpack were a nice contrast against her jacket and matched the helmet she was clutching in her right hand. Clearly, Santana was on the way home, but was asked to stop by her sergeant's office before heading out. She had an idea of what the meeting was about. Needless to say, she was not looking forward to it.

* * *

><p>Santana Lopez was an exceptional police officer. After only being with the department for a little over 2 years, she was quickly making a name for herself. Like Brittany, she was a hard worker and had a promising future ahead of her.<p>

Santana had always admired the blonde from afar since she first started working at Henry County. Although she only had a few encounters with Brittany in the past since they worked on opposite ends of the county on different shifts, people around the department always spoke so highly of her. It wasn't until 4 months ago when Santana got to work directly with Brittany for the first time due to the blonde being promoted and assigned to a her shift.

At first, Santana thought Brittany being her new supervisor was the greatest thing because they got along so well. The blonde was quickly becoming one of Santana's favorite people, but she knew there were certain boundaries that could not be crossed because Brittany was her boss. As time passed, it became exceedingly difficult for the Latina to remain professional and bite her tongue on her going feelings for her sergeant. And to make matters worse, Santana got the vibe that maybe - _just maybe_ - Brittany felt the same way too.

Whatever the case, being in such close proximity with the blonde and being able to do nothing about it was starting to drive Santana insane.

* * *

><p>"Please, take a seat," Brittany gently demands as she gestures towards the empty row of chairs in her office. Santana obliges, taking the second seat away from the door and placing her helmet and backpack on one of the vacant chairs beside her. Brittany takes a minute to observe the other woman, taking in the subtle scowl and look of disinterest on her face. "So... is there anything you'd like to tell me or talk about?"<p>

"Not really... but I'm assuming that you do since you're the one that asked for this meeting," Santana replies in a monotone voice. Although her tone could come off as slightly rude and disrespectful, the Latina never once broke eye contact with the blonde.

"You're right. I guess I'll just get right to point then," Brittany begins. Santana's face stays neutral as she nods her head. "Lt. Sylvester wants me to write you up for insubordination. Can you tell me why?"

Santana laughs bitterly and briefly breaks eye contact with the blonde. Her face remains stoic as she looks back at Brittany. "Does it really matter?"

Brittany scrunches up her face, surprised by that response. "Of course it does. Why would you think that?"

"LT is your boss and you're mine... you're supposed to do what she tells you, right?" The Latina questions.

"_Technically_ yes, but I'm not gonna write you up over an unfounded complaint," Brittany explains.

"Well then, Pierce... you've got more balls than all of the other sergeants around here," Santana says with a slight smirk.

"Uh, thanks?" Brittany hesitantly replies back at the compliment, knowing how true that statement was. Everyone at the department - _the chief included_ - was afraid of Lieutenant Sue Sylvester. She was cold and emotionless. All she really cared about was getting the job done. Therefore, no one ever dared to go against her orders. "So... tell me what happened?"

Santana takes a deep breath before beginning. "I was on a burglary call, talking to the victim, when LT showed up. Every time I would start to ask the vic another question, LT would cut me off and basically ask the same question, just in a different way."

"What happened next?"

"I started to get frustrated, but I kept my cool. After I got the gist of the story, I went to my car to get a statement form for the vic to fill out. Once I got her started on that, I started taking pictures around the house. Again, LT was making comments and basically being critical of everything I did. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore," the Latina continues. "I went back to the vic, apologize to her, and then told her that Lt. Sylvester would be taking over the investigation. After that, I left, but LT followed me outside."

"What did she say?" Brittany curiously asks.

"She asked me where I was going so I told her I was leaving. She didn't like that answer too much," Santana said, laughing to herself. Brittany tries her best to withhold the smile dying to appear on her face. "She then demanded for me to go back into the house and complete my investigation for the report. I told her that she obviously had a problem with the way I did my investigations so she could handle this one herself. Then I got back into my car and went back into service."

Brittany takes a moment to process the information she's just been given. "Why didn't you call me?"

"I guess I just didn't want to bother you..." Santana shyly admits. "Besides, LT has kinda had it out for me since I locked up one of her friends for DUI."

"Wait... when did this happen?"

"Right before you got promoted," the Latina answers. For her part, Brittany tries her best to rack her brain to see if there had been any signs of tension between her officer and their lieutenant.

"How did I not know about this?" Brittany says aloud, more to herself though. "LT always speaks so highly of you, that's why I was kinda surprised when she told me to write you up."

"LT has a very good poker face. Anytime you're not within earshot, she always has a snide or bitchy comment. She's very subtle," Santana explains. The blonde nods her head in understanding. "Anyways, during the traffic stop, the guy dropped her name. I guess when she found that out later on, she got all pissy because I didn't give her a courtesy call so that she could come pick her friend up so he could avoid going to jail. When she confronted me about it, I told her like I told her friend that night; I don't care who you are or who you know... if I catch you driving drunk in my county, then your ass is going to jail," she states firmly.

At this point, Brittany's mind is just blown. On one hand, she feels a little embarrassed because she had no idea that this was going on. On the other hand, she's highly impressed with the way that the Latina handled herself.

"I'm glad that you can certainly handle yourself, but I wish you would've told me about this earlier," Brittany begins. "We'll get back to that in a minute. As for the current issue, Lt. Sylvester was right; you were insubordinate. You disobeyed a direct order from your supervisor," the blonde informs. Before Santana can interject with her displeasure over that statement, Brittany holds up her hand to let her know that she has more to say. The Latina obliges, but refuses to look at her sergeant now. "However, Lt. Sylvester was being very unreasonable and unfair. I would've done the same thing if I was you."

Upon hearing those words, Santana meets Brittany's eyes again with curiosity seeping through her body. "So... does that mean you're not writing me up?"

"No... I'm not writing you up," Brittany simply replies. "But... we do need to address this problem you're having with LT. What she's doing is wrong and you should've told me about it a long time ago."

"Like you said... I can handle myself. It's not a big deal," Santana nonchalantly replies.

"But it is."

"Look Sarge, I appreciate your concern but I'm a big girl," Santana tries to explain. "This isn't the first department I've worked for so I'm used to the politics. Compared to some of the bullshit I put up with at my last department, this really is nothing. Honestly, I just wanna come here to do my job and go home at the end of the night."

"I don't believe that," Brittany challenges.

"Why not?" Santana questions back confused.

"Because... no matter how much you _say_ that this thing with Sylvester hasn't affected you, your actions show differently," Brittany says knowingly. Santana's eyes harden slightly. "When I first became your direct supervisor, your work ethic was superb. You were by far my most proactive and productive officer, which is something that wasn't really surprising, given the high praise I got from your former supervisor. I've always been able to count on you, but within the past few weeks, something's changed."

Santana tries to keep up her harden features, but the blonde can tell that she's on the right track.

"When you used to come into work, you always had this energy about you. The younger officers fed off of it; hell... I did too. You brought everyone else up and it was just an awesome environment to be in," Brittany compliments. For a split second, the Latina cracks a smile. "But lately, your mood has been completely off. When you come to work now, you already look like you're ready to go home. You don't interact with your co-workers anymore unless you're on a call and honestly, I can't remember the last time we went on a meal break together."

Santana just sits there silently, surprised at her sergeant's perceptiveness. _I didn't know she was paying that much attention to me_, she thinks to herself. _Did she figure it out?_

Brittany then gets up from her chair and walks away from her desk. She then takes a seat right next to the Latina. "Look Santana..." she starts off, uncharacteristically calling the officer by her first name, "I don't wanna pry into your personal life, because it's none of my business, but there's obviously something more going on besides your beef with LT. But, if there is anything that you wanna talk about, then I'll do my best to help you in any way that I can."

Given their current and very close proximity, Santana's heartbeat accelerates. She tries to control her now erratic breathing, but it seems like an impossible feat. Instead, Santana suddenly stands up and puts some distance between her and her supervisor. Brittany looks at her fleeting figure curiously, but chooses not to say anything.

"Yeah... that's sweet and everything, but I really don't think you can help me with this," Santana mutters out as she paces back and forth in front of Brittany's desk.

"Try me."

The Latina stops in her tracks and faces her sergeant, eyeing her curiously. "You really wanna know?"

"Yeah... I love a good mystery," the blonde simply replies, getting lost in the moment as she thinks back to her childhood.

Santana's mouth quirks up at the glimmer in the blonde's eyes. She then weighs her options on whether or not she should reveal the real reason why her demeanor at work has changed so drastically over the past few weeks.

_Fuck it_, she thinks to herself.

"It's you, Brittany..." Santana calmly states. Obviously not expecting that answer, the blonde squints her eyes.

"I... I don't understand."

"I'm attracted to you, Brittany; I have been since the first time we met. You're incredibly smart, honest, and personable. I think these younger officers could really learn a lot from you."

Brittany remains silent, not knowing how to respond to that. Also, she doesn't want to cut the Latina off, especially if she has more to say.

"You're a great leader; I just can't be under your command anymore."

Putting the pieces together, Brittany gets up from her chair and walks back over to her desk, picking up a piece of paper in the process. "Is that why I found this on my desk after roll call?" She questions, pointing to the transfer request in her hand.

Santana doesn't respond. Instead, she loosely wraps her arms around her body and looks away from the blonde. Although she remained silent, her actions spoke volumes to Brittany.

"Santana, I'm truly flattered by what you said, but you can't let this affect you," Brittany firmly states. "I know how much you love this shift and the people you work with so please don't let this silly crush get in the way of that."

A sly grin then appears on the Latina's face as she shakes her head. "I wish it were that simple."

"What do you mean?"

"This is much more than a simple crush," she clarifies. "When we first met, it was easier not to think about you cuz we worked on different shifts on opposite ends of the county, but then... you became my supervisor. The more I got to talk to you, the more I started to like you. And of course, since you're my direct supervisor now, I can't exactly avoid you."

Brittany nods her head, letting the Latina know that she's still listening.

"Ma'am... may I speak freely?" Santana questions before she says anything further. Brittany reluctantly nods again in confirmation. Santana then takes a deep breath before continuing. "I want you, Brittany... Whenever I see you in action, bossing people around, it does something to me. The way you carry yourself is _so_ fucking sexy to me," she boldly states as she takes a step closer to the blonde. "And just seeing you in that uniform makes me want to rip it off and have my way with you." She takes another step forward, invading Brittany's personal space. "I've tried to ignore it, but I can't. As a result, I've been too distracted at work, which isn't great for the type of job we do. It's not safe and has definitely been a poor reflection of what I'm capable of."

As Brittany takes in the Latina's candid words, she feels a stirring happening below her belt. Her breathing has spiked and she can feel little beads of sweat beginning to form on her brow. She opens her mouth to respond, but realizes that she has no idea what to say or even how to react in this situation. Instead, she uses her hands to grip the edge of her desk that she's now leaning against.

"I don't know if you have any of those feelings going on for me, but if you did... we couldn't do anything about it; you're my boss and I'm your subordinate," Santana says as she looks directly into the blonde's ocean blue eyes, searching for the answer. "But regardless if you do or don't... I can't put myself through this torture anymore," she finishes, briefly flicking her eyes towards Brittany's pink lips and then back up. "It's your move, Sarge..."

The way those last four words huskily rolled off of Santana's tongue was enough to send the blonde into cardiac arrest. The Latina is silently challenging her with the intensity behind her stare. She's daring Brittany to let her guard down and do something a little reckless.

_This is wrong... she's your subordinate_, Brittany thinks to herself as her gaze toggles between the Latina's mocha eyes and luscious lips. _You should put an end to this now_.

Brittany loudly clears her throat and pushes herself off the desk, thus creating a safe distance between her and the Latina. As she walks towards her office door, Santana slowly turns around and follows the blonde with her eyes. She takes the other woman's former position of leaning against the desk as her sergeant stops in front of the door. Brittany places her hand on the door knob and hesitates for a second before making her decision.

_You're her supervisor_, she repeats to herself.

Brittany then proceeds to lock the door and calmly turns around. She then reaches up and undoes the button of her shoulder strap. Carefully, she slides off the fabric that has three gold stripes sewn into it, identifying her rank. She quickly removes her stripes from her other shoulder and throws the pieces of fabric onto the chair next to Santana's belongings.

Brittany then finally looks back up at the Latina, who's been watching her every move. "Right now, I'm off the clock... and I'm definitely not your sergeant."

Before Santana can comprehend the blonde's statement, Brittany is back in her personal space in a flash. Swiftly, the blonde places her hands on Santana's hips and hoists her onto her desk. She then dives forward and before she knows it, she's fiercely kissing the Latina. The sudden movement catches Santana off guard, but only for a second. Once the initial haze wears off, Santana immediately reciprocates as she grabs Brittany's face and pulls her just that much closer.

"_Mmmm_..." Santana moans as Brittany slips her tongue into her mouth, making contact with her own. The sound only spurs the blonde on further as she tightens her grip on the Latina's hips. As Santana removes her hands from the other woman's face and begins to explore her body, she stops when she feels the hard Kevlar hidden beneath her uniform shirt. "Britt... take this off."

Reluctantly, Brittany detaches her lips from Santana's and begins to make quick work of unbuttoning her uniform shirt and removing her bulletproof vest. While she's at it, she also removes her black undershirt, revealing her chiseled abs and her sports bra covered chest.

"_Holy shit_..." Santana mumbles out as her eyes glaze over from this new sight in front of her. She's so entranced by Brittany's bangin' bod that she misses the smirk attached to the other woman's face. As she reaches her hand up to glide across each of the perfectly shaped abs, she feels a tightening in her stomach.

"Your turn..." Brittany says as she grabs the lapels of Santana's jacket. Taking the hint, the Latina assists her and removes the offending garment, along with her form-fitting white tee. Now, it's Brittany's turn to stare and slightly salivate at the sight of Santana's toned stomach and rambunctious twins on prominent display, just dying to burst out of her nude laced bra. "_Oh my_..."

Santana smugly smiles before tugging on Brittany's pants to pull her in between her legs, crashing their lips back together. The two women heatedly kiss for several minutes before each of them are gasping for air. Brittany takes this opportunity to shove the miscellaneous papers and trinkets from her desk onto the floor in favor of gently pushing Santana down until her back meets the cool wood of the desk. The blonde then leans down and attaches her lips to Santana's neck, making her whimper with delight.

"God, Britt... I love your lips," Santana moans out as the blonde rakes her teeth over her ear lobe. "You're so fucking hot."

Hearing these words come out of the Latina's beautiful mouth only ignites Brittany further. As she continues to move her lips across Santana's neck and then between her rapidly beating chest, she brings her hands down towards Santana's jeans and quickly undoes the button and zipper. Without warning, Brittany slips her fingers into the Latina's panties and immediately meets wet heat.

"_Ah, fuck!_" Santana hisses out.

"You got a real mouth on you, Lopez..." Brittany smugly says as her eyes meet Santana's hooded ones. "You want me to stop?" She whispers out, sounding a bit more serious.

"Fuck no..." is the immediate response.

Brittany licks her lips before she leans down and softly kisses Santana. She then starts to slowly stroke her fingers back and forth, gathering more of the Latina's juices on her fingers.

"_Mmm_... Brittany," Santana moans out. The blonde revels in the feeling of being this close to the other woman, hearing her name roll so effortlessly off her tongue. "_Sgt. Pierce_..."

"I like it when you call me sergeant," the blonde replies, getting lost in the feeling.

"_Sgt. Pierce_..."

Brittany hears the name again, but this time it sounds a lot differently than someone receiving pleasure from her.

"_Sgt. Pierce?_"

_Yeah... that time definitely sounded different_, Brittany thinks to herself.

"Sgt. Pierce!"

The voice says again as the blonde feels someone shake her shoulders.

"Huh?"

"Sarge, are you okay?" Officer Lopez says very concerned.

"W-what?" Brittany confusedly asks as she tries to gather her bearings. As she looks around, she sees that she's still in her office and the stack of paperwork sits in front of her. Brittany then looks over to the left and finds Santana standing there with a very worried expression on her face. "Umm, yeah... I'm fine. What's up, Lopez?" The blonde finally says back, trying to sound as casual as possible.

Santana looks at her supervisor with narrowed eyes, trying to interpret her strange behavior. "You said you wanted to see me before I left," she responds carefully, still studying the blonde's odd behavior. "Are you sure you're okay? You look a little flushed."

At first, Brittany scrunches up her face in confusion, not really following what the Latina was implying. Then suddenly, it all comes back to her. The reason why her hands were clammy. The reason why she felt hot all over. The reason why she had been so distracted before she was _literally_ shaken out of her daze.

All of these factors had a common denominator: _Santana_. Brittany was fantasizing about Santana... one of her officers! None of the past few minutes had really happened, but to Brittany... it had felt so real. The kisses, the touches, the lingering looks... it was all just a fantastical daydream, steaming from the blonde's over-active imagination.

Upon making this realization, Brittany starts getting even hotter under the collar and just knows that her face is probably as red as a fire truck. She tries her best to keep her composure as she breaks eye contact with the Latina, but unfortunately that puts her in deeper water as her eyes land on Santana's chest, perfectly highlighted in that tight white shirt of hers. She knows that she should look away, but her brain is fighting her body.

Observing the obvious internal struggle, Santana can't help but smile at the flustered blonde. She doesn't comment on Brittany's blatant leering though, knowing how embarrassed the other woman would be. "_Brittany_..." she says softly, hoping to gain the blonde's attention again. Fortunately, it works and she finally breaks her staring contest.

"Sorry, I just..." Brittany starts to say as she attempts to gather her thoughts. Why had she asked Santana to stop by her office? As she racks her brain, she's looks down at her right hand and sees a slightly crumpled up piece of paper within her grasp. As she straightens it out, she sees the transfer request staring back at her with Santana's name on it. Suddenly, it clicks. "I just wanted to talk to you about this."

"Oh, right... I figured that was coming," Santana replies as she takes a seat. "What do you wanna know?"

Brittany puts down the sheet of paper and turns her chair to face the Latina. "I was just curious to know why you wanted to change shifts."

Santana hesitates before responding back. "Are you asking as my sergeant right now?"

"No," Brittany simply replies, knowing exactly what the Latina meant. "It's just you and me here, San."

Santana takes a deep breath and lets it out before meeting ocean blue eyes again. She and Brittany both knew that this transfer request was the first admission to the unspoken attraction between the two of them. "I can't work for you anymore, Britt... it's just too hard."

Brittany's features immediately soften. As she takes a good look at Santana's face, she can see all of the pain and mental anguish written all over it. "I know this sucks, but I can't lose you Santana... you're my best officer," Brittany replies, trying to make light of the situation. "Who else is gonna help me keep these yahoos in line?"

This makes the Latina silently laugh to herself before she looks back at Brittany pointedly. "I don't know what else to do here, Britt. Tell me what to do," she pleads.

Brittany struggles with her response. She's torn between doing what would be best for the lovely woman in front of her and just being selfish, keeping Santana on her shift so that she can be close to her.

"I don't want you to leave..." Brittany slowly states, "but I won't stop you if you do."

Santana is unsure of how to take that response. She feels a mix of emotions and somewhat foolish for thinking that the blonde would put up more of a fight. Maybe she was wrong about this unspoken chemistry between them. Maybe she was the only one that felt it. Maybe she was making a big deal out of nothing.

"_Great_..." Santana solemnly replies as she stands up from her chair. She's embarrassed now and the only thing she wants to do is get as far away from the blonde as possible. "I guess that's settled then. Have a good weekend," she says as she walks towards the door.

"Santana wait," Brittany states as she stands up from her desk and attempts to grab the Latina's arm. Santana is too quick for her though and pulls away.

"_Don't_..." Santana says somberly, but sternly. "This is obviously _my_ problem, not yours."

"Santana—"

"Goodnight Sgt. Pierce," she says more formerly before disappearing out of the office.

Brittany is left all alone with her mouth hanging open. There are so many things she wants to say, things that she should've said, but didn't. Because of her silence, Santana now thinks that her feelings are one-sided when in actuality, nothing could be further from the truth. Brittany had been struggling so much as of late, trying to rack her brain with a possible solution. Unfortunately, she had not been successful and may have loss the Latina for good. With the way their last conversation just ended, it seemed as if not only was Santana going to be leaving her shift, but she was also taking any future possibility of a romantic entanglement with her.

"Fuck!"

* * *

><p>After a very uneventful weekend, Santana decided to spend her last off day at the grocery store. She had numerous invitations to go and hang out with her friends, but she declined. Santana didn't think she would be much fun to be around as she moped about Brittany. Plus, it's not like she could really talk to her friends about the situation, seeing that they all worked for the police department too. It's not that she didn't trust her friendsfellow co-workers to keep their mouths shut; however, she didn't want to take the chance of that private information possibly slipping out and getting someone in trouble.

Santana was absolutely dreading going back to work tomorrow and seeing the blonde. Brittany had been calling and texting her non-stop, but she had ignored them all. As much as she missed talking to her, Santana just felt so disappointed with how things played out.

In a perfect world, Brittany would've at least put up some sort of fight before making some coy remark and signing her transfer request. Knowing how much Santana loved her current shift and the people she worked with, the blonde would've realized how hard it was for her to even consider moving. Santana was willing to take that risk to have an opportunity at a real relationship with Brittany. Unfortunately... she felt like she was the only in this fight. She felt like she was the only one that was willing to sacrifice and compromise a piece of themselves for the sake of no longer being hindered by the rules of the department.

Maybe Santana misinterpreted her past encounters with Brittany. Perhaps the longing looks they exchanged between one another weren't really longing at all. Maybe she made it all up in her head and projected her feelings onto the blonde, which made her believe that they were reciprocated.

_But what about how flustered she was the other day_, Santana thinks to herself. _I've seen that look before. Britt was most definitely thinking about something - or someone - inappropriately. I thought maybe it was me. _

As Santana starts to feel more hopeless about the situation, she spots golden blonde locks pass by the aisle that she's in.

_Dear Baby Jesus... please let it not be her_, Santana silently prays to herself.

But as always, luck is not on her side.

"_Hey San_..." she hears the angelic voice of Brittany softly say from behind her. Reluctantly, the Latina turns around and comes face-to-face with cerulean orbs. Before she gets lost in them, she quickly looks away. "I thought that was you."

Santana remains motionless, silently cursing the gods in her head. Brittany sighs dejectedly, but doesn't let that deter her.

"Okay, look... I know I'm obviously the last person you wanted to see, especially since you've been ignoring me all weekend," the blonde says, mumbling the last part, "but if you'll just hear me out for like a minute, then I'll leave you alone."

Santana ponders her options for a moment. As she studies the various boxes of cereal in front of her, she decides to just get this over with. She can't avoid the blonde forever so she might as well just let Brittany say her piece so that she can get back to her sad weekend. Santana gestures with her hand, giving the blonde the green light. She still doesn't meet her eyes though.

"So... based on how our last conversation ended, I think you may have gotten the wrong idea," Brittany hesitantly starts out. Santana just stands there, idly pushing her shopping cart back and forth. "When I said that I wouldn't stop you if you wanted to leave the shift, it wasn't because I was trying to get rid of you. If anything, I'd much rather keep you as close to me as possible."

This immediately gets the Latina's attention as she looks towards her supervisor with questioning eyes. She's still not convinced that she didn't make a complete fool out of herself by assuming more out of their relationship before. Just thinking about that feeling of disappointment she felt while standing in Brittany's office the other day makes her tighten her grip on the handle of the cart.

"Santana... as much as I have loved working directly with you over these past few months, I think I'd much rather take you out on a date," the blonde softly says as she takes a step forward and places her hand on the cart. "But as we both know, neither one of us is exactly in a position to do that... right now."

_Did I just hear her right?_ Santana thinks to herself. _Britt wants to date me?_

Santana tries not to get overly excited with what the blonde is suggesting. Inside, she is exploding with excitement, but on the outside, she tries to remain stoic and uninterested.

"So... what does that mean?" The Latina says nonchalantly, trying to sound casual. "Words with no action are meaningless."

Brittany isn't hurt or deterred by the coldness of Santana's words. She knows the Latina well enough to see exactly what she's doing. She sees Santana trying to build up a wall to protect herself, but at the same time, she's secretly asking the blonde to back-up what she's saying.

Brittany briefly rifles through her purse and produces a folded up piece of paper. She takes a step closer to the Latina and hands it to her. "You should read it."

As Santana takes the paper and begins to skim over it, her facial features scrunch up in confusion. "What is this?"

"For the past year, the department has been trying to develop a DUI Taskforce, but we just haven't had the money," Brittany explains. "However, a few weeks ago, the department finally got approval for a grant that will fund the task force. Sgt. Schuester will be in charge of it and he's been asking me a lot of questions about you."

This piques Santana's interest. "What kind of questions?"

"Just asking my opinion of what kind of officer you are," the blonde responds.

"And what did you say," Santana quietly asks while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I told him that you were the best officer that I've ever worked with. I told him that you had the highest amount of DUI arrests than any other officer in the department," Brittany confidently states as she takes another step closer to the Latina. "I told him that although it would suck to not have you on my team anymore, I would highly recommend you for this task force."

"You really said all that?" Santana questions.

"I did."

"So... if I took this position, what would it entail exactly?" Santana inquisitively asks.

"It means that during your shift, you would solely focus on DUI investigations. Outside of locking up people for driving drunk, you would also be doing heavy traffic enforcement on speeding and safety belt violations; it's kind of a requirement for the grant," Brittany explains. "You would basically have the same off days as you do now so you'll still get to see your old crew."

"So if I sign this paper, when would this transfer go into effect?"

"It's effective immediately," Brittany simply replies as she takes the Latina's free hand resting on the shopping cart before tangling it with hers. "It also means that I wouldn't be your sergeant anymore. I'll still be a supervisor in Uniform Patrol, but you'll be an officer in the Special Operations Division."

"_And that means_..." Santana whispers as she visibly gulps.

"_That means_..." Brittany whispers back as she lightly brushes her fingers across the soft, smooth caramel skin of Santana's cheek, "we wouldn't be breaking any rules. And trust me San... that's a really good thing because that's _all_ I've been thinking about since I got assigned to your shift."

The touch of Brittany's hand instantly sent shivers down Santana's spine, making it very difficult to comprehend anything that was coming out of the blonde's pink lips. Also, Brittany being this close in her personal space was driving all of her senses insane.

"All I have to do is sign?" Santana says barely above a whisper.

"All you have to do is sign," the blonde says just as softly. "But if you don't want to, then we'll figure something else out," Brittany genuinely says as she looks deep into the Latina's eyes. "All I want is a fair chance with you, Santana. When this opportunity came up, I thought it would be good for you; something that you wanted. But if it's not, then maybe I can find another sergeant to switch with or I can—"

Santana found Brittany's sincerity to be so sweet and endearing, but she couldn't take it anymore. The fact that Brittany would even consider changing shifts so that she wouldn't have to just made Santana feel all warm and fuzzy inside. And so, she decided to finally end all of this madness and kissed the blonde.

The feeling of Santana's lips against her own shocks Brittany to her very core, but she doesn't let that hinder her from pushing the cart aside and kissing the Latina back as hard as she can. She's dreamed about this moment - _and much more graphic ones involving less clothing_ - for so long. Brittany has always been a stickler for the rules; it's part of the reason why she was such a great officer and now supervisor. But... there was just something about Santana that made her wanna break all of those rules. And even though she didn't, every day that passed by made it increasingly more difficult not to.

Before she can over-analyze the small details, Brittany decides to look at the bigger picture and just enjoy this beautiful, magical moment. The blonde engulfs Santana into her arms, throwing caution to the wind and savoring every moment that the Latina's delicious lips are attached to hers. Eventually though, air becomes necessary and the two women reluctantly break apart.

"You're cute when you ramble incessantly," Santana airily chuckles out.

"Thanks... I guess?" Brittany giggles out in response.

"You got a pen?"

Brittany chuckles again. "Yeah... of course."

As Santana retrieves the pen from the blonde, she quickly signs her name at the bottom of the transfer request and hands both items back to her former supervisor. "There... you're not my sergeant anymore."

Brittany takes the items from the Latina and places them into her purse before taking Santana's hand into hers again. "Nope... I'm not," the blonde replies before leaning in and placing a chaste kiss to her lips as she loosely wraps her arms around the Latina's waist. It feels so natural and so effortless, almost like they've been a couple for years.

"Why didn't you tell me about any of this beforehand?" Santana questions as she plays with blonde strands of hair.

"Well... I was going to, but _someone_ ran out of my office before I got a chance to tell them," Brittany coyly states.

"_Oh_..." Santana replies back bashfully as she ducks her head down. She feels a little ashamed of herself for thinking that Brittany didn't share her feelings.

"Hey... look at me," Brittany gently demands. The Latina compiles. "Forget about it, okay; it's in the past. I'm much more interested to find out what happens in the future; _our_ future."

"Well, I don't know what you have planned for the rest of the evening, but..." Santana begins as she lightly pecks the blonde's lips, "I plan on taking you home, cooking you dinner, and doing things to you that I've _only_ been able to imagine in my wildest dreams," she seductively whispers into Brittany's ear.

"_Oh shit_..." Brittany whimpers out as her legs almost buckle.

"_Wow_... I don't think I've ever seen you sweat before," Santana giggles out as she takes a step back from the babbling blonde and grabs her cart to continue her shopping. "By the way, how did you know I'd be here?"

Once Brittany snaps out of her lust-filled thoughts, compliments of Santana, she looks back up to see the Latina halfway down the aisle. She's not sure if Santana was being serious about the last part of her statement, but if she was, then she definitely didn't want to miss out of some sweet lady lovin' with her former subordinate.

"You once told me that you usually shop for groceries when you need to clear your head," Brittany says as she catches up with the Latina. "I figured you wouldn't answer the door if I came to your house so I just tried my luck here."

"You're kind of a genius, Brittany," Santana sincerely says with a grin. "So... are you coming?" The Latina asks as she holds out her hand towards Brittany.

"Not yet..." Brittany cheekily replies back at the double meaning as she takes Santana's hand.

"_Wanky_..." she says back as she bites her lower lip. "Just wanky..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Hey guys! Here's another installment. I'm still reeling from all of the Brittana feels from Jagged Little Tapestry. I would love it if we could get more than a peck between Brittany and Santana _(hint hint, wink wink Mr. Murphy)_, but hey... at least they're still together and getting married! Anyways, I know I've been terrible to all of my _**3rd & Lucky**_ and _**Quantico**_ followers that are patiently waiting for an update. I promise I will update them... eventually (it's just so much easier to write these one-shots). Like always, thank you to all of the readers out there that have added me or any of my stories to their favorites list, are following them, or have reviewed any of my stories. I greatly appreciate it.

Until next time,

-Kris

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Henry County Police Department... I just work for them and thought this would be a fun way to incorporate some elements from my job.


	4. Match Point

**September 12, 2020 - 1:00 pm  
>USTA Billie Jean King National Tennis Center<br>Flushing, NY**

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen! It's a lovely day to play some tennis, isn't it?" The announcer says into the microphone as the live video feed picks up. "I'm Lindsay Davenport, joined by the one and only Serena Williams."

"Thanks Lindsay! I'm so happy to be here," Serena replies back. "The arena is jammed pack for what will be a defining moment in history."

"Most definitely. Not since back in 2002 when you and Venus competed for the championship has there been 2 Americans in the US Open finals!" Lindsay exclaims.

"I know! I'm so excited to see these young ladies in action," Serena agrees. "I think what makes it even more interesting is the history between Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce."

"I think you're right. It truly is an amazing story how these 2 best friends have basically dominated the doubles scene this year at every major and at the Olympics, becoming the first American duo to win a Golden Grand Slam," Lindsay adds in. "And now, here they are a day later with very little rest, about to face each other in the singles final."

"I know... it's crazy! And they're only 23!" Serena says excitedly. "Who do you think is gonna take the win today?"

"Well, on one hand... Santana reminds me a lot of you. She's a very fierce competitor with a big serve and an aggressive offense," Lindsay explains. "Plus, she's no stranger to being in the finals. If she wins today, this will be her third US Open title and her 8th major overall."

"Yeah, there's definitely a reason why she's been ranked number 1 in world for the past 2 years and why she is currently the reigning champ here in New York," Serena agrees. "But let's not count Brittany out just yet. This girl is a fighter, no doubt. She's had it pretty rough the past few years. First, the dislocated shoulder back in 2017 that basically sidelined her the whole year. And then when she came back, she had to fight some serious battles just to get back into the top 100."

"And if that wasn't enough, after she went through all of that hell, she had to manage through a very public break-up with Pro Golfer Artie Abrams," Lindsay states.

"Pardon my language, but what a douche!" Serena firmly says. "I don't know the guy personally, but who breaks off their engagement while filling out wedding invitations?!"

"Yeah... that was pretty harsh," Lindsay states. "If anything though, I think going through that break-up really strengthen Brittany, not only as a person, but also as an athlete. Santana was very instrumental in helping her get through that very difficult period in her life and I really believe that she's better off."

"I strongly agree," Serena concurs. "Since the break-up, Brittany has been working her ass off. And after teaming up with Santana in doubles, she's just had the most phenomenal year in her career."

"Absolutely! This year alone she won her first major at the French Open, her first Grand Slam in doubles with her best friend, and now she's in the US Open final," Lindsay exclaims.

"It doesn't get much better than that," Serena adds in. "Regardless if she beats Santana today or not, she'll be ranked at number two in the world by the end of the day. In my book, that's a win."

"Absolutely. It will be very interesting to see how each of them approach today's match. During this whole tournament, they've both been so supportive of each other, sitting in each other's boxes and cheering the other one on during their matches. But today, they're each other's opponent," Lindsay begins. "This will only be the third time Santana and Brittany have faced off against each other; however, seeing that they're doubles partners, both women are very familiar with each other's style of play."

"Whatever the outcome is, this is sure to be an all out war," Serena says. "Once they step onto that court, they're no longer best friends or partners... it's every woman for themselves."

"You would know that feeling better than anyone with the countless amounts of times you've had to face your sister," Lindsay adds in.

"Exactly. Whenever Venus and I stepped onto the court, it was game on. We both knew that there would be plenty of time to hug and congratulate each other afterwards," Serena supplies. "We both understood that for the next 2 or so hours, we were each other's enemies. But at the end of the day, we can look back and laugh over how competitive we both were."

"Well, I'm definitely stoked about this match so let's not waste any more time," Lindsay cuts in. "Let's go to Chris Evert, whom is currently court side, watching the girls warm-up."

"That sounds like a fantastic idea! Chris?"

* * *

><p><em>14 hours earlier...<em>

**September 11, 2020 - 11:00 pm  
>Waldorf Astoria Hotel - Room 606<br>New York, NY**

After an exciting, but very long and exhausting day, Santana slips into the bathtub of her luxury hotel suite, filled with bath salts and intoxicating aromas. Once she gets settled in, she closes her eyes and reminisces about the events that took place today as soft music plays in the background.

"_I can't believe we did it_," she says to herself, smiling as she thinks back on the huge achievement that her and Brittany earned today. "_A Golden Grand Slam!_"

As Santana continues to soak her tired, achy muscles in the soothing water, she hears a light tapping on the door.

_Knock... knock... knock..._

"_Hmm?_" The Latina mumbles out as she cracks an eye open.

"San?" Brittany's soft voice says. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, of course."

As the bathroom door slowly opens, a look of contentment flashes across Santana's face as her eyes fixate on the beautiful blonde in front of her. "Hey B..."

"Hey you..." Brittany says back. "Why didn't you tell me you were taking a bubble bath... and without me?" She pouts adorably, looking down at her pajamas with cute giraffes all over them.

"I sent you a text, but I guess you were already in the shower," Santana replies, taking into account the blonde's damp hair. "_But_... you could still join me."

Brittany takes a second, pretending to consider her options, before dropping her pants and lifting up her shirt at a lightning pace. All the while, the Latina watches in awe. Brittany then slowly stalks over to the marble bath before slipping in behind her best friend.

"_Mmm_... see, that's much better now," Santana purrs out as she feels the blonde's bare chest against her back.

"I love having you in my arms..." Brittany says as she tightens her grip around the Latina's waist, "... and in between my legs."

Santana bursts out laughing, always amazed - _but never shocked_ - by the things that come out of her best friend's mouth. "_Wanky_..." she says in response. "How can you be incredibly sweet, yet sexy as hell, all at the same time?"

"What can I say..." Brittany seductively says as she takes the Latina's earlobe into her mouth, "... I'm just talented like that."

"I c-can't really argue with that," Santana moans out as she feels Brittany's lips attach to her neck and her hands slid up higher to grope her breasts. "But just in case I accidentally forget, perhaps you should remind me again."

Brittany doesn't waste any time accepting the Latina's challenge as she smirks against caramel-colored skin. As her left hand continues to kneed Santana's voluptuous chest, her right hand trails down lower until it meets her extremely hot center.

"_Ooh_... right there baby," Santana whimpers out as she feels Brittany's expert fingers stroking her up and down. As the Latina closes her eyes and allows herself to get lost in the feeling of her best friend's touch, Brittany slowly eases two fingers into Santana's core. "_Ugh!_"

As Brittany hears the beautiful noises coming from her partner's mouth, she's encouraged to work that much harder to bring Santana to her peak.

"Faster B... faster," Santana moans out.

"Anything you want baby," Brittany replies as she obeys her girlfriend's request.

As the blonde works double time, adding her thumb in to form tight circles around Santana's tiny bundle of nerves, she whispers sweet terms of endearment into the Latina's ear.

"Let go, baby... just relax and let it all go."

And that's exactly what Santana does, relaxing her body so that she can fully give herself to Brittany. As she feels her body still convulsing, the blonde slowly works her down until her partner's body is at peace again. She then carefully removes her fingers and places a delicate kiss on Santana's shoulder.

"See... this is why you're a genius," Santana sighs in contentment.

"Why, because I'm good with my hands?" The blonde cutely questions.

"Well... that's one of the reasons," Santana begins as she turns around in Brittany's arms, effectively now straddling her lap. "Mostly though, I think you're brilliant because you always know exactly what to say or do to make me happy."

"Well... I am the foremost expert in the field of _Santana Lopez_," Brittany coos.

"That you are," the Latina replies as she closes the gap between them and presses her lips against the blonde's. Once she feels Brittany's heart rapidly beating, she slips her tongue into her mouth and her left hand down in between the blonde's legs. "_Mmm_... you're so wet."

Brittany lets out a small giggle as she continues to attack her best friend's lips. "It's your fault."

This response causes Santana to laugh as well. "Well then, if that's the case... I'm _definitely_ okay with that."

Santana then proceeds to give Brittany the same pleasure she had just received from the blonde only minutes ago. The two of them continue to carry on like this until the bath water turns unbearably cold. Afterwards, they dry themselves off, put on their pjs, and snuggle up in the king size bed.

* * *

><p>After spending the past hour alternating between spooning and making out, Santana and Brittany now lie on their sides facing each other, exchanging light conversation.<p>

"Why do we always do this?" Santana randomly ponders as she lightly pecks Brittany's lips.

"Do what?"

"Check into two separate hotel rooms when we just end up staying in one," the Latina answers.

"Well... I would _love_ to share a room with you, but I know you would probably freak out if someone said something about it," Brittany states knowingly.

And she was absolutely right.

In the year and a half that the two best friends had been dating, Santana had been a little shy - _or paranoid, depending on whom you asked _- about making her relationship with Brittany public. It's not that she was ashamed or afraid about coming out to the world... she just really didn't like people in her personal business. She was super sensitive and very private when it came to her life outside of tennis.

Santana was very passionate about tennis and the fact that she made a buttload of money doing something she loved was just a bonus. However, the one thing that came along with being a professional athlete/role model was fame. She understood people's general curiosity about her life, but sometimes it was just all too much.

Santana had been dating someone when she first turned pro a few years back, but at soon as she started moving up in the ranks and getting more public attention, it all just went to hell. Her relationship became strained and eventually, she found herself all alone because some paps can't mind their own damn business. And then, how the media treated Brittany's heartbreak into front page news just really rubbed her the wrong way.

So yeah... since then, Santana has never been a fan of being in the spotlight, unless it was strictly for tennis purposes.

And of course, Brittany knew all of this and wasn't the biggest fan of the media either. However, something about keeping their relationship a secret was starting to weigh heavily on her chest. Although she initially agreed to keep things just between them, their families, and closest friends, she thought eventually Santana would be okay with going public. Unfortunately for her, she continues to impatiently wait...1 year and 5 months later.

"B... can we not get into this right now?" Santana pleads. "I just want to have a nice, quiet rest of the evening, celebrating our huge ass achievement today."

"I didn't say anything," Brittany says in a tone that doesn't quite match her facial expression.

"No... but I know what you're thinking."

"It doesn't matter if I think it or say it... I already know the answer," the blonde says dejectedly.

"Baby... you know that I'm absolutely crazy about you, right?" Santana softly says as she rolls on top of the blonde and brushes her hair out of her face. "I love you, Britt."

Brittany sighs heavily. "I know... and I love you too," she replies. "I just wanna be able to hold my girlfriend's hand in public."

Now it's Santana's turn to sigh, exasperatedly. She has no idea what to say because they've had this talk so many times before that anything that comes out her mouth now would just be redundant. Brittany, on the other hand, knows exactly what she wants to say to drive her point home.

"Look babe, I know you have your reservations but just hear me out, okay?" Brittany asks. After she receives a slight nod, she continues. "I love playing tennis. I'm so passionate about it, just like you are. But you know what else I'm even more passionate about?" She questions, receiving a silent 'no' in response. "I'm passionate about _you_... about _us_."

Santana just intently listens and stares into crystal blue eyes that are barely visible under the New York skyline shining outside the hotel window.

"I plan on being with you for a very long time, even after my body is all old and wrinkly and I'm unable to effectively play this game anymore," Brittany continues and she wraps her arms around Santana's lower back. "After all of the shit that I went through with Artie, I was ready to give up and say 'fuck love', but you wouldn't let me. Not only did you help me glue back the broken pieces of my heart; you showed me that things were never meant to work out between me and him because you're my one true love... I just didn't know it at that time."

As Santana's eyes start to water, Brittany lifts up one of her hands to gently wipe the unshed tears. After that, she links her hand with the Latina's and just admires how well Santana's hand fits into hers, just like a puzzle piece.

"Santana... I don't want you to go public with our relationship so more people will be all up in our business or try to make some big spectacle about it," Brittany continues. "I just want people to know the reason why I've been so fucking happy for the past year and a half."

Again, Santana was at a loss for words. Whenever they had talked about this before, Brittany had never gone into so much detail as to why she wanted to go public with their relationship so badly. The blonde had all these feeling stowed away that she could never figure out the exact words to convey them. But now she could; now Santana finally understood where she was coming from completely.

Santana slowly leans down and gently captures the blonde's pink lips in hers, trying to convey how much she adored the other woman. After exchanging a few soft, sensual kisses, she pulls back a little so she can look back into Brittany's eyes. "What do you want me to do?"

"I'll make you a bet," Brittany answers back, catching the Latina off guard.

"I'm listening."

"If I beat you tomorrow, we go public with our relationship," Brittany suggests, intriguing her girlfriend.

"And if you don't?"

"Then I'll never bring it up again," Brittany replies back.

Santana thinks long and hard about Brittany's offer. On one hand, she already has an advantage over the blonde, seeing that she played way better on hard courts than clay courts. Also, she's already won this tournament for the past 2 years. If she wins, then the Latina doesn't have to worry about this issue any longer. However, on the flip side of that... Brittany knows all of her moves. She knows her strengths and weaknesses. And Brittany was one hell of a competitor... that's why the two of them dominated in doubles. If Brittany wins, then Santana will most definitely have a panic attack and pass out before telling the whole world.

_Decisions, decisions..._

"Alright, B... you've got yourself a deal," Santana confidently states, showing no signs of the anxiety she was just experiencing internally only moments ago. "I hope you bring your A game."

"That's a lot of big talk coming from such a small girl," Brittany cockily replies back.

"Small huh?" The Latina says, feigning a hurt expression. "I'll show you small," Santana says as she roughly kisses the blonde.

"_Mmm_... you might wanna save some of that energy for tomorrow babe," Brittany playfully retorts. "You're gonna need it."

"Are you challenging my stamina, _Miss Pierce?_"

"Maybe... what are you gonna do about it?" Brittany purrs out, momentarily distracting her girlfriend. This gives her just the leverage she needs to flip an unsuspecting Santana over, thus switching their positions. "What are you gonna do now?"

As Brittany looks down at Santana, she sees her hooded eyes and hears her breathing heavily.

"I'm gonna make love to you again," Santana softly says as she deeply kisses Brittany.

"We're not gonna get any sleep tonight, are we?" Brittany asks in between labored breaths.

"Probably not," Santana simply replies, just as breathless.

Brittany looks back at Santana smugly before responding back. "I'm okay with that."

* * *

><p><strong>Present day…<strong>

"Thanks Serena and Lindsay!" Chris says as the video feed picks up on the court. "Now we are just moments away from witnessing history in the making."

As Chris continues to commentate in the background, the cameras focus in on Brittany and Santana practicing their serves while their information flashes onto the screen. After they finish up with their last serve, they meet in the middle of the court to do the coin toss and take the commemorative photo.

Before each player makes their way back to their benches to take that one last sip of water or Gatorade, Santana lightly squeezes Brittany's side. "Good luck babe," she whispers into her ear. Brittany winks back in return.

And then the games begin.

* * *

><p>Almost 3 hours later, Brittany and Santana are still neck-in-neck.<p>

In the first two sets, each player came out strong and had a difficult time breaking the other girl's serve. After gaining some momentum, Santana was able to take the first set 6-4. However, Brittany was not easily deterred as she quickly bounced back to take the second set 4-6. And now in the third set, they're tied at six games apiece, heading into a tiebreaker.

"At this point, both of these girls are mentally and physically exhausted, but neither one of them show any signs of backing down," Serena says as the girls are taking a break.

"This has definitely been a match for the ages," Lindsay adds in. "I honestly have no idea who's gonna win."

"Me neither."

As Santana and Brittany take their positions on the opposite ends of the court, the tie break picks up right where the girls left off. As they battle back and forth, again they are finding it very difficult to break their partner's serve. They continue on like this, well after reaching the 7 points needed to clench victory, but no one ever gaining the advantage. Both women were very determined to win this match, but only one could claim victory.

As the tie break stands at 14-14, Santana takes in a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. She's dog tired and just desperately wants this match to end. Win or lose, the Latina just wanted to be able to sit down for an extended period of time. As she bounces the fuzzy yellow ball against the blue hard court, she musters all the strength she has as she tosses the ball into the air and strikes it with her Wilson racket.

The ball whizzes over the net at a lighting speed, curving away from the blonde as it strikes the center line.

"Holy smokes! That ball had some steam coming off of it," Lindsay yells excitedly. "That has to be a record!"

"Lindsay, I think you may be right. Let's check out the speed," Serena says as they both look on the ground at the speedometer. "_134 mph!_ That's definitely a new record!"

"Even if Brittany wanted to, she would've had no chance of getting that ball," Lindsay adds in.

"No one would, especially with that lefty spin," Serena says. "That's Santana's eleventh ace of the match."

As the crowd dies down, it's now Brittany's turn to take a deep breath. With the score at 15-14, the pressure is definitely on the blonde now as she steps up to the baseline to serve. It's match point... she needs this point to stay in the game.

There's so much riding on this serve. This serve alone will determine on whether Brittany gets to serve again and still have a chance at winning her second major; it will determine if she'll finally get to announce to the world and all of their fans that Santana is hers... _proudly_ _so_. On the flip side, if she loses this point, it's all over. Sure, she'll be happy for her best friend (and girlfriend), but she'll also be just a little bit sad. Who knows when - _if ever_ - Santana will be ready to tell the world about them.

With that last thought roaming through her head, Brittany hits a nice serve to the outside line that Santana is somehow able to get. They rally back and forth for a while, hitting crazy shots, causing each other to run all over the court just to return the ball. Brittany takes a chance and delivers a killer drop shot while rushing to the net. On anyone else, the point would've easily gone to the blonde. Unfortunately for her though, Santana was just that good.

Santana hauls ass towards the net, just barely making it in time to make contact with the ball before it hits the ground. As it travels back over the net, Brittany returns it with a little zip. Santana's impeccable reflexes allow her to hit the ball back as she and her partner continue to volley at the net. Every shot is quick and at close range; one mistake and it's over.

When the ball comes back towards Santana, she stretches herself out and expertly flicks her wrist to send the ball just out of Brittany's reach. With that shot, the game is over. Santana is the victor once again.

As Santana falls back onto the ground, she releases a few small tears as she briefly covers up her face with her arms. While this is taking place, Brittany gives Santana her moment and goes over to shake the chair umpire's hand. Once Santana is back on her feet, she quickly jogs over to thank the chair judge as well before engulfing Brittany into a bear hug. As she spins them around, she looks out into the crowd and hears the millions of fans cheering.

"Congrats San... you won!" Brittany says as cheerfully as possible, hiding to mask her disappointment.

"No B..." Santana starts to say, "... _we_ won today; we won!"

Before the blonde has a chance to question her best friend's cryptic statement, Santana takes her by surprise when she leans in and kisses her soundly... in front of everyone! Brittany is amazed, surprised, _confused_... among other things. But most of all, she's happy.

After an appropriate amount of time passes, Santana pulls back just enough so that she can see Brittany's electric blue eyes.

"Y-you kissed me..." Brittany stutters out.

"I did."

"In _public_..."

"I did."

"In front of all these people..."

"I did."

"Even though you won the bet..."

"I did."

"Dammit Santana... can you please say something else!" Brittany says, adorably frustrated.

This makes Santana smile. "I'm tired of not being able to hold _my_ girlfriend's hand in public," she simply replies, echoing the blonde's sentiment from the last night.

Santana then intertwines Brittany's hand with hers as they walk towards the center of the court. She then raises their linked hands into the air, making the crowd go wild. Brittany is still stunned by this turn of events, but still manages to follow the Latina's lead. Together, they take a bow and wave to the crowd before walking off the court.

"You do realize that we're probably gonna be on the front page of like every news media outlet within a few hours, right?" Brittany cutely questions as they stand next to her bench.

"I do... but who has time to worry about something like that when you have the most beautiful girlfriend in the world?" Santana rhetorically responds as her grip on Brittany's hand tightens, making the blonde swoon.

"Who indeed," Brittany happily states as she looks back into mocha eyes and smiles, "who indeed?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Hey guys! Hope you enjoy the update. This chapter was inspired by my love for tennis. Since the Australian Open just passed, I figured this would be a good time to write this particular story.

For those of you that aren't tennis enthusiasts like myself, I kind of got the idea from the friendship between tennis stars Serena Williams and Caroline Wozniacki (Santana being Serena and Brittany being Caroline). Caroline was in a relationship with pro golfer Rory McIlory and after 5 months of being engaged, he broke off their engagement. Apparently, seeing the wedding invitations made him realize that he just wasn't ready for 'all that marriage entails'... his words, not mine. Anyways, after reading that, it gave me an idea for this story.

As always, thanks so much for all of the continued support. I'm currently working on the update for 3rd & Lucky, but I'm having some writer's block issues. It will be updated eventually, just like Quantico.

Stay classy,  
>- Kris<p>

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything (except for the ideas and mistakes).

**To Guest Frank:** I appreciate the feedback and your comments. I actually did do my research and I'm sorry that I messed up on the score, which should've been 6-4 and then 4-6 (which has been corrected). However, the US Open is the only major where there is an exception and a tiebreak is played to decide the third set of a woman's final. Therefore, the final score of Santana taking the final set 16-14 would be correct. I haven't seen any tennis fics either with Santana and Brittany so I thought I would just write one myself lol. Thanks again for reading.

And for the rest of my guest readers: thank all of you for reading as well. I wish that I could speak directly to you, but I understand if you don't want to create an account


	5. Always the Runner-Up

While the afternoon crowd of people rushes into the local coffee shop to get their caffeinated beverages, a young woman sits in the back corner, waiting for her companion to arrive. Unsure of how much longer she'll have to wait since her guest is already 15 minutes late, she decides to look over her notes for the exam she has at the end of the week.

"Caramel frap for Santana," the barista announces, effectively breaking the woman from her studies.

As Santana gets up from the comfy booth, she makes her way towards the front counter to retrieve her cold treat. Just as she's about to grab her drink and head back to her table, she feels a sudden impact, followed by a cold chill running down her chest.

"Holy iced latte, _Batman!_" Santana exclaims as she feels a cool breeze spreading across her soaked through t-shirt. To make matters worse, during the collision, her glasses fell off so she's basically blind at the moment.

"_Oh my God!_ I'm so sorry!" An angelic voice says as she quickly grabs some napkins and subconsciously begins to pat them against the Latina's covered chest. "I totally wasn't paying attention."

"_Whoa there_... you might wanna buy me dinner first before you feel me up," Santana playfully says towards the obviously flustered woman.

"Huh?" The stranger questions, trying to make sense of Santana's comment. As she looks down at her stilled hand, she realizes that it's resting on the Latina's breast. "_Oh Jesus!_" She says frightened as she quickly removes her hand. "I am so so sorry. Please don't call the cops."

Santana internally giggles as the other woman continues to freak out. "Relax... I'm not gonna call the cops," she assures. "Could you maybe just help me find my glasses?"

"Yeah, of course," the stranger says as she scans the nearby area to look for the fallen bifocals. Once she spots them, she quickly bends down and hands them back to their owner. "Here."

As Santana accepts them, she finds a dry spot on her shirt to wipe them off before placing them back on her face. Once she can see again, Santana looks up and is able to finally see the incredibly beautiful woman standing before her. The stranger that just accidentally felt her up only moments had milky-colored skin, golden blonde hair, legs that seem to go on for days, and the most dazzling pair of eyes.

"_Wow_..." Santana unknowingly says aloud. "You have like the most incredible blue eyes I've ever seen."

Hearing such a compliment causes the blonde to blush heavily and the tip of her ears to turn red. "_Thanks_..." she shyly replies as she tucks a strand of hair behind her hair. "I'm sorry again for ruining your shirt. I'm such a klutz sometimes."

"Really, it's fine. I'm just glad you didn't order coffee," Santana simply says with a chuckle, trying to lighten the mood.

The blonde gently smiles back at her. "Well... at least let me give you some money to pay for dry cleaning," she says as she quickly reaches for her purse.

"Oh please, don't worry about it; it's just a shirt," Santana insists as she lightly grasps the blonde's wrist to halt her movements.

There's an electric current that passes through the Latina's body as soon as her hand connects with the blue eyed woman's. _Hmm... that's weird_.

"_Okay_..." the blonde softly says as Santana removes her hand from her wrist. "At least let me reimburse you for your drink or something."

"How bout you just tell me your name?" Santana smoothly suggests, although she's secretly freaking out inside, causing the other woman to bashfully smile. She wasn't sure where this surge of confidence was coming from, but she just decided to roll with it.

This charming stranger was just the perfect mixture of cute and clumsy. And now... she's smiling, making it impossibly harder for the tan-skinned girl not to become more intrigued by this beautiful specimen in front of her.

_Yep... just having a simple and light conversation with a woman that basically looks like a goddess_, Santana thinks to herself. _Easy peasy, right?_

"It's Brittany..."

_Finally_... a name to go with this beautiful face.

"Brittany..." the Latina says, testing the name out on her tongue as she pushes her glasses further up on her nose. "It suits you."

Again, the blonde's face starts to heat up. Maybe it was because of Santana's raspy voice. Maybe it was because of how her raven hair complemented her gorgeous face, hidden behind those thick black frames. Maybe it was because of the way her soaked t-shirt was hugging her chest just right. Or maybe it was just the nerdy vibe mixed with hidden confidence that made her a little more interested than she probably should've been.

Whatever the reason was, there was something that felt so familiar about the Latina that Brittany couldn't pinpoint. It irritated her to no avail, but also made her that much more curious about her new 'friend'.

"So... do I get to know your name?" Brittany gently asks once she shakes herself away from her thoughts.

"I guess... since you asked so nicely," Santana playfully replies back.

_OMG... am I flirting with her?_ Santana thinks to herself. _I totally am! Okay, just breath and try not to screw this up. _

"I'm San—"

Before the Latina has a chance to get out the rest of her name, she's interrupted.

"Santana! Hey... sorry I'm late," a male's voice booms out from behind the blonde. "Practice ran a little late."

"I figured as much," Santana says, unimpressed. "Y'know, they have these things called cell phones that people use to communicate with," she says condescendingly.

"Yeah yeah... get over here," the male says as he goes to give the Latina a hug. "Whoa, what happened to you?" He questions, looking down at her still soaked shirt.

"Oh, that..." Santana says, looking down as well. She had all but forgotten about the cold shirt since her mind had been otherwise occupied. "That was just an accident, caused by this one over here," she jokingly says as she points at the blonde standing behind them, patiently waiting.

As the male turns around, completely oblivious to the female that Santana was having a conversation with, he is met with surprise and delight. "Hey Britt... I'm glad you made it!" The male exclaims as he leans in and plants a quick kiss on the blonde's cheek.

The action shocks Santana, causing her to scrunch up her eyebrows in thought. She's not sure what exactly is going on, but she was just dying to find out... _sort of_.

"Wait... do you two know each other?" Brittany questions, looking back and forth between Santana and her male friend.

"You could say that..." Santana coyly replies. "Santos is my brother."

"_Twin_ brother, actually," he adds in as he throws his arm around his sister. "Santana, this is Brittany... the girl I was telling you about."

Santana nods her head in acknowledgement, her mind feeling completely blown at this point.

_Of course the very interesting and beautiful blonde is straight_, Santana silently chuckles to herself as she briefly closes her eyes and looks up towards the ceiling. _Why does the universe hate me? I mean, seriously... my own brother?!_

"It's nice to officially meet you, Santana..." the blonde says in a very chipper manner as she reaches out her hand to shake the Latina's. As she waits for the other woman to reciprocate, Brittany takes a moment to study her features. She knew there was a reason why the girl looked so familiar.

"Yeah, you too..." Santana replies back, feeling very amused by the situation.

"I hope you don't mind that I invited Brittany along," Santos states, addressing his sister. "I thought that you two would hit it off."

"No, not at all," the Latina says, plastering on a fake smile. "Hey bro, do you have an extra shirt I can borrow?"

"Oh yeah, hold on," Santos says as he digs through his bag and retrieves a blue and yellow UCLA shirt. "Here ya go."

"Thanks. I'm just gonna go clean myself up," Santana announces as she heads towards the restrooms. "I got a booth back there," she says as she points over to the corner where her belongings are resting.

"_Wow_... so that's your sister," Brittany says in wonderment, more so to herself than anything.

"Yep, that's Santana," Santos affirms.

As the pair make their way over to the table, Santana is left alone in the bathroom with her thoughts. For a moment, she just stares at her reflection in the mirror, shaking her head from side to side. She's laughing at herself, but she's not quite sure why. Again, she looks up towards the ceiling, seemingly looking for answers.

_Oh universe... thou art a heartless bitch_, she says aloud to the empty room.

* * *

><p>Over the next month, Santana learns a lot about her new friend Brittany (and vice versa).<p>

Brittany was 21 and a senior at UCLA, along with the Lopez twins. While she was majoring in Dance, with a minor in Mathematics, Santana was majoring in Art, with a heavy concentration in Photography.

Santana learns that Brittany was an only child. Although it sometimes got very lonely growing up without any siblings, the blonde used her exceptional dancing ability to escape the sadness. She also had a cat named Lord Tubbington to keep her company.

Brittany learns that Santana lived in a 2 bedroom apartment just outside of campus with her best friend Artie, unlike her brother who stayed on campus in the dorms with his teammates. Brittany, on the other hand, still lived at home with her parents - _and Lord Tubbington_ - so she could save up for a place of her own once she graduated. The fact that Santana was able to afford her own place already, especially with the cost of living being so high, impressed the blonde.

Brittany learns that Santana works at a camera shop not too far from where she lives. She also does some freelance photography on the side, which she has gotten some pretty generous commissions on (hence the reason why she's able to afford living off campus). Brittany herself teaches at a local dance studio and has landed some professional work here and there.

Santana learns that Brittany met Santos 2 weeks ago when he needed a tutor in Statistics. Being the charming guy that he is, Santos asked her if she'd like to join him for a quick meal after their study session. The blonde agreed and the two of them have been casually dating ever since.

Brittany learns that Santana was more of a homebody while her brother was a social butterfly. Santana has only had one serious relationship - _which ended badly_ - while Santos was quite the ladies' man. Brittany had been involved in a few relationships in the past, but nothing ever too serious or that lasted for more than a month or so.

With every new bit of information that Santana learned about the blonde, the more she wanted to know. To her, it felt like she had known Brittany all of her life. She enjoyed spending time with her and always looked forward to whenever they got to talk to each other.

In just the short amount of time that they knew each other, they were becoming the best of friends. Santos was so happy to see that his usually very shy sister had opened up to the blonde so quickly. However, this sudden closeness to Brittany also made her feel slightly conflicted and confused. Santana was very much attracted to Brittany, both physically and emotionally. Every moment she spent with the blonde, the more she liked her.

For the most part, Santana had done a good job at keeping her emotions in check; however, it was starting to get a little more difficult with each passing interaction. There were times where Santana felt that Brittany knew about her little crush; there were even times when she felt that maybe the blonde liked her too. Sometimes Santana felt as if Brittany was flirting with her by some of the comments she made or how she would always link their pinkies together whenever they were sitting close to each other. But in the end, Santana just chalked it up to the blonde's touchy feely personality.

Regardless if Brittany might have a thing for Santana as well, there was nothing that the Latina could or would do about it. Brittany was dating her brother, which meant that she was off limits.

And so, Santana decided to make the most out of the situation and just accepted the blonde's growing friendship. She was so positive that she could handle it and that eventually her crush on Brittany would fade away.

_Boy_... how wrong was she.

* * *

><p>"So... tell me about this project of yours," Brittany infers.<p>

"Well... my professor basically gave us free range to come up with our own topic and subject matter," Santana replies.

"Ooh, that sounds really interesting," the blonde says, sounding intrigued. "So, what did you pick?"

"The topic I chose was Passion," the Latina begins. "Ultimately, I just wanna capture what people are most passionate about in their lives and use my artistry to display that."

"That sounds really cool San," Brittany says with a smile, making the other girl slightly blush at the nickname. "So... is that why you asked me to meet you here?" She questions as she looks around the auditorium.

"Yeah... I hope that's okay?" Santana says timidly, hoping the blonde would agree to her request. "I know how much you love dancing so I thought you'd be a perfect addition to my project."

"Is that right?" Brittany coyly responds. "How do you know if I'm any good?"

"I can just tell," Santana says earnestly. "Plus... I've heard that you're like really amazing. I'd really like to see you dance, if you don't mind."

Brittany briefly looks away from the Latina as she blushes internally. Although she knew how incredibly talented she was, the blonde never got used to taking compliments. However, there was something about Santana complimenting her that made her feel all tingly inside. The Latina had never seen her dance before, yet she sounded so confident in her dancing ability.

"I'd love to dance for you," Brittany softly says as she meets the Latina's eyes. They both exchange small smiles before the dancer grabs her iPhone and starts searching for the perfect song. "Ah ha! I know just the song," she exclaims as she quickly stands up and makes her way over to the edge of the stage, setting up her Beats by Dre Pill.

Once she presses play, the music emits from the speakers and the loud bass surrounds the room.

_**She got a body like an hourglass  
>But I can give it to you all the time…<strong>_

_**She got a booty like a Cadillac  
>But I can send you into overdrive, oh...<strong>_

As Santana listens to the up-tempo beat, her eyes become glued to the blonde's body and every movement it makes.

_**You've been waiting for that  
>Stop, hold up, swing your bat…<br>See anybody could be bad to you  
>You need a good girl to blow your mind...<strong>_

_Holy moly, Batman!_

_**Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)  
>Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)<br>Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
>Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)<br>Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)  
>Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)<br>Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
>Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)<strong>_

As Brittany continues her perfectly choreographed routine, filled with an adequate amount of body rolls, Santana is feeling very hot under the collar. Her eyes can't help but trace the blonde's slender legs, her slightly exposed abs, or the natural curves of her body.

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea_, Santana thinks to herself as she continues to enjoy the performance way more than she probably should. Hey... it's not her fault that her brain couldn't resist appreciating such a magnificent creature. _She's dating your brother, she's dating your brother, she's dating your brother..._

As Santana tries to rid herself of the lustful thoughts she's currently having, she misses when the song ends and the fact that the beautiful blonde is now standing in front of her again, asking her something.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" The Latina questions, trying to not make it obvious that she was just ogling her friend.

"I _said_ what did you think?" Brittany chuckles out, seeing how out of it the woman before her was.

"It was... _wow_," Santana begins, not knowing what exact words to use. "You're amazing Britt!"

"Thanks San!" The blonde says back excitedly. Truth be told, Brittany was a little nervous to dance in front the Latina, but she didn't know why. "That was just one of the pieces I put together for one of my hip hop classes."

"Well, it was really _really_ good," Santana says honestly.

"Just wait until you see me dance Contemporary," the blonde adds in.

"I can't wait."

"Alrighty then... now that you've gotten a preview of what I can do, I wanna see what you do," Brittany requests. When she receives an odd look from the Latina, she elaborates. "Can I see some of your photos?"

Then, a light bulb goes off. "Oh yeah, of course!" Santana responds back, reaching over to her messenger bag to retrieve her laptop.

Usually showing other people her work was a nerve-racking experience for her because people can be so judgmental, but she didn't feel that way about showing them to Brittany. As she boots up her computer and opens up the folder named 'Snix Pix', a thousand jpeg files start to appear. Immediately, Brittany takes the laptop from the Latina's hands and begins to scroll through each photo.

At the beginning, the photos vary from nature stills, animals, weddings, and miscellaneous parties. As she continues to scroll through them, Brittany comes across a photo of a girl that looks around their age. The girl has shoulder length, dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. She's fair-skinned and is sporting a smirk on her face.

"Wow... who's the model?" Brittany says jokingly.

Santana racks her brain for a moment, trying to think about what picture she might be talking about. As she looks over the blonde's shoulder to see the pic in question, the thoughtful smile drops from her face. "_Oh_... I didn't realize that was still in there," she mumbles out as she resumes her previous spot beside the blonde.

Noticing the change in Santana's demeanor, Brittany quickly closes the photo and places a comforting hand on the other woman's shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing... I just wasn't expecting to see that," Santana explains. "Her name is Quinn; she's my ex."

"Oh... um, I... I'm sorry," the blonde sputters out, not sure how to respond. It felt kinda weird for Brittany to hear Santana talk about an ex-girlfriend, but she didn't know why. Although she knew nothing about this _Quinn_ girl, a part of her already didn't like her.

"Don't be; it was a long time ago."

"Do you mind if I ask what happened?" Brittany hesitantly asks.

"Sure. Long story short..." Santana starts out, "I fell for a girl that was too scared to come out of the closet."

"Hmm... what's the long version?" Brittany inquires, feeling a bit intrigued to know more about her new friend's love life.

"Her parents found out about us and made her break up with me," Santana simply states. "If you ask her though, she'd probably tell you that I was just an experiment."

"Why do you say that?"

"I have my sources," Santana cryptically replies. "Her parents are very wealthy and I don't think they were prepared to deal with such a scandal so they gave her an ultimatum: break up with me or be cut off from your inheritance," she continues. "I guess it was a pretty easy choice for her."

At the moment, Brittany can't find the proper words to say. She's utterly shocked and pissed off that someone would just use Santana like that and then toss her aside. She thought the Latina was amazing and really talented. If anything, the blonde was just happy that this undeserving girl was no longer apart of Santana's life.

Brittany removes her hand from Santana's shoulder and draws her attention back to the computer. She then takes the jpeg file of Quinn's photo and drags it over to the trash bin icon while the Latina watches her every move. "There... now you don't have to worry about that bitch anymore."

The catty comment catches Santana completely off guard, but nevertheless, it brings a smile to her face. No other words are spoken about her ex again as Brittany resumes looking through the rest of the photos. Once she's done with the random pictures, Santana opens up another folder that contains the photos she plans on using for her upcoming project.

As Brittany looks through the new folder, she sees an array of photos, consisting of people very close to the Latina. There are pictures of Santos playing football, pictures of their Aunt Linda and Uncle Antonio playing with their 2 small kids, and pictures of Artie directing (since he was a film major). The last set of pictures in the folder were of a very beautiful, but older version of Santana. Most of the photos were that of the unknown woman in the kitchen or lying out by the beach.

"San, is this your mother?" The dancer questions.

"Yeah..."

"She's so beautiful," Brittany exclaims, examining the similarities between her friend and the woman in the picture.

"_Yeah_... she was," Santana says, barely above a whisper.

This statement immediately catches the blonde's attention. "_Was?_"

"She died when me and Santos were 16," the Latina softly replies back, trying her best not to get choked up. Sensing Brittany's confusion, she asks, "Santos didn't tell you?"

"Uh, no... Santos doesn't really talk about anything that _remotely_ has to do with feelings," Brittany sadly states.

"Yeah... that sounds about right," Santana playfully says, hoping to bring the woman's mood back up. She considers it a success when she sees the slightest of smiles appear on the blonde's face. "Anyways... the day my mom died, something was wrong with her heart. The doctor said that she had an irregular heartbeat, which led her into cardiac arrest. They did everything they could to save her, but it was too late," Santana finishes, wiping away a stray tear.

"Oh _San_..." Brittany says as she wraps her arms around the Latina. "What about your dad?"

Santana laughs bitterly, causing the blonde to loosen her grip so that she could look at the Latina. "My biological father was a selfish asshole that ran away when he found out that his girlfriend was pregnant. My mom worked 2-3 jobs at a time to take care of me and my brother. My aunt and uncle took us in after she passed."

"Your mom sounds like an incredible woman," Brittany sincerely states, looking into Santana's eyes. "I wish I could've met her."

"_Me too_..." Santana whispers back as her eyes flicker briefly at Brittany's pink lips.

In that moment, Santana wanted nothing more than to lean in and kiss Brittany with everything she had... but she couldn't. She wouldn't put the blonde in that situation; she wouldn't cross that line. Santana knew that she would never be able to forgive herself if she betrayed her brother. And so, with every ounce of energy she had, she cleared her throat and moved away from the blonde.

"So... um, do you have a contemporary piece that you could show me?" Santana quickly says, changing the subject. "It'll probably be easier to shoot you if you're not moving that fast."

"Uh, yeah... sure," Brittany replies, unsure of what had just transpired between her and the Latina. "Let me find some music," she says as she gets up and walks back over to the edge of the stage again. Once she finds the song she's looking for, she hits play and takes her spot at center stage.

_**I'll be your dream**_

_**I'll be your wish**_

_**I'll be your fantasy**_

_**I'll be your hope**_

_**I'll be your love**_

_**Be everything that you need**_

As Brittany begins her graceful movements, Santana is absolutely captivated. Even though she had seen the blonde dance earlier, that was nothing compared to what she was witnessing right now.

_**I'll love you more with every breath**_

_**Truly, madly, deeply do...**_

Once she breaks away from her trance, the Latina quickly grabs her bag and retrieves her Nikon N80. After she removes the lens cover, she begins to shoot Brittany in all her effortless glory.

_**I want to stand with you on a mountain**_

With every rhythmic move, Santana snaps a photo, capturing the moment.

_**I want to bathe with you in the sea**_

Brittany is so fluid with her movements that it feels like the song was made to tailor to her body, specifically.

_**I want to lay like this forever**_

Each motion just leaves Santana completely breathless, as if she's watching an angel dance in front of her.

_**Until the sky falls down on me...**_

Once the song ends, Brittany is breathing heavily while Santana just stands there in awe.

"_Just beautiful_..." Santana murmurs to herself as she lowers her camera away from her face.

It was in that moment that the young woman was hit with a startling realization.

"_Thanks_..." Brittany says shyly as she wipes the sweat away from her brow. "I just made that up."

"That routine?" The Latina says flabbergasted. There's no way that wasn't rehearsed. She stands corrected when the dance slowly nods her head in the affirmative. "That was amazing. You really are breathtaking," she says without hesitation, never breaking eye contact.

And there it is again, that weird tension floating back and forth between the two women. Brittany doesn't know what it all means, but with each passing moment she spends with Santana, the more anxious she gets. She wants to know why she suddenly gets so shy and bashful whenever the Latina compliments her. Santos says nice stuff to her all the time yet he doesn't make Brittany feel half of the things she feels when she's with his sister.

Just as Brittany is finally about to say something, her phone begins to ring. As she picks it up to look at the pic of the person calling displayed on her screen, she inwardly sighs.

"It's Santos..." Brittany starts out. "I forgot I was supposed to meet him for dinner."

Santana sighs dejectedly. "Guess you should get going then; wouldn't want you to keep him waiting," she whispers out the last part.

As Santana turns around and starts packing up her belongings, Brittany walks over to her and gently grabs her bicep. "Santana, I..."

The Latina gives her a moment to collect her thoughts. However, once that moment passes and the dancer is still at a loss for words, Santana finishes her thought for her. "I'll see ya around, Britt."

And with that, Santana grabs her stuff and briskly heads towards the exit while Brittany is left standing in the middle of the auditorium, completely dumbfounded. All the way to her car, Santana keeps repeating her mantra from earlier.

_She's dating your brother..._

That very fact wasn't so bad when Santana just had simple crush on the blonde dancer. However, after spending the last couple of hours with her, opening up about things she never really talks to other people about, Santana knew that it was much much more than that. She didn't mean for it to happen, but it did.

Somewhere along the way of just trying to be a good sister by becoming friends with the girl that her brother was currently dating, Santana fell... _hard_.

* * *

><p>Over the next 2 weeks, Santana began to distance herself from anything and everything that reminded her of Brittany.<p>

At first, it started out by ignoring any form of communication that the blonde tried to make with her. Even though she was still talking to her brother occasionally, anytime he would suggest that they hang out, she made up an excuse.

Santana felt bad for alienating herself from Santos since the two of them had practically been inseparable since their mother's death, but she knew it was something that had to be done. If she spent time with him, then she knew it would only be a matter of time until the subject of Brittany came up. If that happened, Santana wasn't sure how she would be able to handle it. She knew that she wouldn't be able to lie to him or hide the fact that something was wrong.

After all... they were twins.

Santana knew that Santos was starting to become slightly irritated with how much she was avoiding him, but he never questioned her about it. The logical thing to do would be to just sit down with her brother and talk about the issue at hand, but that was the exact problem.

In the past, Santos usually never spent more than a week or two with the same girl before he was on to the next one. Although it sounded really bad, he was always the perfect gentleman and was always upfront about not wanting anything serious.

And that's the thing that scared the Latina the most.

Knowing this fact about her brother, Santana felt that maybe Santos was finally ready to give an actual relationship a shot. She knew that Brittany was pretty special - _in more ways than one_ - and that's more than likely what appealed to her brother to begin with. Santana didn't know how serious their relationship was, but she figured it had to be somewhat serious if Santos was still keeping the blonde around.

Sadly enough for Santana, Brittany would be the girl that made her brother turn over a new leaf. For those reasons, that's why she honestly felt that if she just spent enough time away from the blonde then she could forget about her and start to move on.

It was a good plan. Unfortunately, it didn't last very long.

* * *

><p>When Friday rolled around, Santana was very much looking forward to spending some time with her cousins as she made her way to Valencia to spend the weekend at her aunt and uncle's house.<p>

Once she pulled into the driveway, she immediately noticed her brother's vehicle parked there. This surprised the Latina because she had no idea that Santos would be here as well. Usually his weekends were very busy, filled with 2 practices a day and homework. If he did have any free time, Santana imagined that it would be filled with his current girlfriend, or whatever they were.

As Santana enters the house, her nostrils are immediately met with the delicious aromas of authentic Mexican cuisine. She then makes her way towards the kitchen and is instantly greeted by her Aunt Linda.

"Santana! It's so great to see you honey," Linda says she pulls the younger Latina into a bone-crushing hug. "The kids miss you so much."

"Hola Tía Linda!" Santana happily replies. "It's good to see you too! I've missed you guys as well."

After Linda releases her from the tight embrace, Santana hugs her uncle and the screaming kids yelling 'Tana!' so loudly that the next door neighbors could probably hear them. Once she's done being greeted by her extended family, she notices her brother leaning against the doorframe leading into the kitchen with a smirk on his face. Hesitantly, she shuffles her feet in his direction and is engulfed by his muscular arms.

"Hey stranger... it's good to see you," Santos says softly. "You've been MIA for a while."

"Yeah, I know... sorry about that," Santana says meekly. "I've just been super busy with school and stuff."

"Yeah... I'm sure," her twin says back, not convinced at all. "We'll talk about this later."

Before Santana can agree to the inevitable conversation between her and her brother, the muffled sound of the toilet flushing captures her attention. As she looks back into the kitchen to see all of her family accounted for, she's puzzled by who could be in the bathroom.

"Is there someone else here?" Santana questions.

Just as Santana looks back towards her brother, behind him she spots the bathroom door opening and a gust of golden blonde sweeping out.

"Wow... that has to be some of the best hand soap I've ever used," Brittany says excitedly as she moves towards the kitchen, still looking down at her hands in amazement. "Linda, you gotta te—" The blonde suddenly stops in her tracks as she finally looks up and catches the surprised expression of Santana staring back at her. "Hey San..."

The Latina swallows the abnormally large lump in her throat before responding. "Hey Britt..."

The sudden awkwardness and tension in the air does not go unnoticed by anyone in the room (with the exception of the kids). Before things can get any more uncomfortable, Uncle Antonio saves the day by suggesting that they set the table so that they can eat. Of course, Santana is the first one to volunteer her services and quickly exits the room.

_I'm in fucking hell_, the Latina thinks to herself.

* * *

><p>During dinner, everyone shared light conversation while Santana silently picked through her food. She tried to engage a few times so that she wasn't being rude, but every time she looked up from her plate, she felt dazzling blue eyes staring at her intently.<p>

As the dinner went on, Aunt Linda asked Santana about how her project was coming along. Knowing that she had no justifiable reason to ignore the woman that helped raise her after her mother's passing, she obliged and began to converse with her.

During her account of how well her project was looking, she heard Brittany's angelic laugh fill the air over something funny Uncle Antonio had said. Unable to resist, Santana finally looked over at the blonde and gave her a small smile once their eyes connected. However, her smile quickly faded as her eyes dropped down to the movement of Santos' hand, moving towards the blonde's lap.

It was at this point that Santana felt like she was gonna lose it if she didn't remove herself from the situation soon. "May I be excused?" She says as she hastily stood up from the table and escaped to the study, before receiving any type of acknowledgement from her aunt or uncle.

Once Santana entered the study, she closed the door and leaned against the sturdy wooden desk as she placed her face in her hands. She took deep breaths, trying to calm herself down, but nothing seemed to be working. All of these feelings were starting to bubble up to the surface and she wasn't sure if she could hide them anymore. This was all just too much for Santana to handle.

As she hears the door to the study open and close, Santana reluctantly removes her hands from her face and sees her brother standing in front of her. Upon seeing the redness in her eyes, Santos makes a swift move towards her so that he can comfort her. However, the Latina holds her hand out to stop him.

"Please... don't," she begs him. He obliges and takes a step back, still feeling confused by his sister's recent odd behavior.

"Tana... talk to me," Santos pleads. "What is going on?"

"I can't..." Santana struggles to get out as she avoids making eye contact with him.

"Santana, you've been avoiding me like a diseased monkey for the past 2 weeks," Santos begins. "Did I do something wrong?"

Santana silently shakes her head, still avoiding her brother's gaze.

"Did something happen at school or at work?"

Again, she shakes her head 'no'.

Santos then begins to rack his brain to figure out any possible reason why his sister has been acting like someone pissed in her Cheerios. And then, all of a sudden, it hits him.

"Is this because of Brittany?" He hesitantly questions.

Santana's eyes instantly go wide as she hears the blonde's name. Luckily for her, Santos couldn't see her reaction since she still refused to look at him. _Shit! Did he figure it out?_

"She told me that you haven't talked to her at all since the last time you guys hung out," Santos adds in. "I just don't get it cuz you two seemed to really hit it off. She talks about you all the time."

That comment piques the Latina's interest. Slowly, Santana lifts her eyes to meet the jumbled ones of her brother's. He's searching for answers that Santana still isn't ready to reveal.

"Do you not like her or something?"

This is the straw that broke the camel's back.

Santana lightly snorts as she looks up towards the ceiling, laughing condescendingly. If the situation wasn't so fucking sad and hopeless, she would actually find it very comical. At this point, Santos is completely lost and even more confused than when he first walked into the room.

"You wanna know why I've been trying to avoid you for the past 2 weeks?" Santana states rhetorically. However, her brother doesn't catch the tone of her voice and nods his head eagerly for her to continue. "It's not because I don't like Brittany..." she briefly pauses, "it's because I _do_."

Again, Santos is very baffled. The boy wasn't a dumb jock by any means, but the way his sister was cryptically speaking, she might as well been speaking in German or something.

"I like Brittany," she repeats. "I like her so much that I haven't been able to stop thinking about her since the day we met. I like her so much that I miss her when I don't get to talk to her for a few hours. I like her so much that it physically hurts whenever I get to see her, but then she leaves me to go see you."

Santana takes a minute to gather herself as she removes her glasses to roughly wipe away a fallen tear from her cheek. Santos wants to say something, but he feels that his sister isn't quite done with her rant. She then places her glasses back on and picks up where she left off.

"Santos, the truth is... I really don't _like_ Brittany at all; I'm _in_ _love_ with her," Santana continues, causing her brother to arch up his eye brow. "She's so amazing and clumsy and just overall a beautiful person, inside and out. You could have any woman you want cuz you're charming and handsome, whereas I've always struggled when it comes to my love life. When I met Brittany, I felt this spark of energy. Just in the few minutes I got to talk to her, I knew there was something different about her; something I wanted to explore. But of course, I couldn't..." she pauses again, taking in a deep breath of air as more tears start to fall. "I couldn't because it's my own fucking bad luck that I'll never get to know this wonderful woman on a deeper level, all because _you_ met _her_ first. You met her first."

As Santana whispers out that last line, she completely breaks down, letting all of the pent up emotions and tears release from her body. Santos just stands there, shocked and befuddled by this revelation. As much as he wants to give his sister a hug and comfort her, he knows that given what she had just told him, it probably would be the last thing she would want.

"I... I had no idea..." Santos starts off, but stops. The silence was killing him, only being filled by his sister's muffled sobs. "I don't know what to say here. I'm so sorry, Tana."

Hearing her brother's words, Santana immediately cleans up her face as much as possible and looks back at Santos.

"You have nothing to be sorry about; you did nothing wrong," Santana assures. "This is my problem, not yours. I'll figure something out, but for the time being... I need some space," she says as she makes her way towards the door, brushing pass her brother.

"Wait, Tana..." Santos says as he tries to grab her arm to stop her from leaving.

"Hermano, please?" Santana desperately pleads. Upon seeing the broken look on his sister's face, Santos accommodates her. "Tell Tía Linda and Tío Antonio I'm sorry."

And with that, Santana briskly exits the room, grabs her car keys, and leaves the house without saying goodbye to the rest of her family. She feels so distraught in this moment and knows it's probably unsafe for her to drive; however, she just couldn't bare being in such close proximity to her brother or the girl of her dreams anymore.

* * *

><p>After Santana abruptly left Linda and Antonio's house, Brittany was left with more questions than answers. She had been in a somber mood ever since her last meeting with the Latina. There's no doubt that she had connected with Santana on a much deeper level than she had ever with Santos, but what did that mean?<p>

Brittany was so confused, especially after those fleeting moments she had shared with the other woman 2 weeks ago. However, the more she tried to decipher what their interactions meant, the more perplexed she became. The blonde really wanted to talk to Santana and get her insights about whatever it was that was happening between the two of them, but she couldn't since the Latina was ignoring her. When Brittany saw Santana in Valencia, she thought it would be the perfect opportunity to approach her and find out why she had been so aloof, but as you know, she never got the chance to do so.

Brittany was a mathematical genius in her own right, but for the life of her, she couldn't figure out the mystery that was Santana Lopez.

As Santos drove her back home from Valencia, the car ride was dead silent. Both of the young adults were deep in thought as they each thought over their interactions with Santana over the past few weeks. Once they finally arrived in front of the Pierce residence, the silence was finally broken.

"What are we doing here?" Santos randomly asks.

"I live here?" Brittany replies back hesitantly, confused about the question.

"No… not _here_ in front of your house, but this thing between you and I," the Latino clarifies. "Where is our relationship going?"

"Why are you asking me that?" The blonde counters back. "Does this have anything to do with why Santana left so fast earlier?" When Brittany doesn't receive an immediate response, she knows that she must be onto something.

"Y'know... I've never had a girlfriend before, mostly because I never want one," Santos begins. "It's not that I thought I would have trouble with being faithful; I just like keeping my options open."

"I'm not sure I'm following," Brittany says.

"You're the first girl that I've actually wanted to spend more than a week or two with," he continues. "I really like you Britt, but if I'm being completely honest… I don't really see a future for us."

At this point, Brittany isn't sure if she should feel flattered or insulted by the young man's comments. Before she gets too deep into thought though, Santos continues on.

"If the circumstances were different, I could definitely see you being the type of girl that I settle down with… once I reach that point in my life," Santos elaborates. "_However_... I think there might be someone out there better suited for you than me."

After hearing Santos' words, everything begins to fall into place for the blonde. In that moment, Brittany knew exactly whom the young man was referring to.

"I don't know how you feel about Santana, but… I know exactly how she feels about you," he adds in. "It's not my place to tell you her business, but I really think you should talk to her."

As silence falls over the car, Brittany finds herself in deep thought again. "You're a really good friend, Santos," she settles on. "You're one hell of a brother too."

With that, Brittany leans over and places a gentle kiss on the man's cheek before pulling back and exiting his car. Although they had never truly defined their relationship, the blonde knew that Santos was releasing her from any and all romantic entanglements she had with him. There was no malice or sadness in his words, just reassurance that they both were making the right decision by parting ways.

Santos really was a good guy that cared more about his sister's possible happiness than his very own. Although he never said it out loud, he had long suspected that Santana had developed more than friendly feelings for the girl that he was seeing. He really couldn't blame her because Brittany was just that awesome. However, with the realization that the blonde might return those feelings, Santos knew that breaking it off with Brittany was the right thing to do.

And so as Santos drove back to the dorms, content in his decision, Brittany lied wide awake in bed, trying to figure out where to go from here. She really did like Santos, but there was always a part of her that felt like their relationship was only meant to brief, but fun. It's ironic that she only came to that conclusion exactly the same day she met Santana.

* * *

><p>A full day passed and Santana had yet to hear from Santos or anyone else. She was very grateful that her brother cared enough to respect her request to put some distance in between them, despite the bombshell she had dropped on him.<p>

Once Santana returned home later that night, - scaring the crap out of Artie, who thought she would be gone all weekend - she immediately broke down and told her best friend everything that had taken place. Artie consoled her through the night until she eventually cried herself to sleep, thinking that she had just ruined everything.

The next day, Santana felt a little better about the situation. Instead of dwelling on it any further though, she decided to be productive and threw herself into her work. Santana spent all day Saturday in the dark room at the university, developing the photos she had taken for her project. Although Santana had a digital camera that she could've used and easily had her photos printed out at Walmart and been done with it, she liked using her film camera on special occasions.

The Nikon N80 was an exceptional camera that she held dear to her heart. It was a present she had received from her mom on her 16th birthday, just months before her untimely departure. Santana cherished that camera and often used it for miscellaneous projects. Once she started to establish herself as a freelance photographer, she purchased a top of the line digital camera to do her work because it was more practical and cost-efficient. However, any time she had a unique project to shoot for school or as a gift for someone, she used the camera her mom had given her. Using that camera meant that she had to put more time and effort into structuring and developing her prints. To her, this felt incredibly more personal and it made her feel closer to her mom.

* * *

><p>After busting her ass all day, Santana had completed her project and was happy with the way it had turned out. Not once did she think about her problems. After getting a surprisingly good night of rest, the Latina was beside herself when she woke up at 8 AM the following morning. Not used to being up so early on a day where she didn't have work or school, Santana had no idea on what to do. She tried to go back to sleep, but that was pointless. Instead, she decided to go for a run and get some fresh air.<p>

After spending a decent amount of time bonding with nature, Santana returned to her apartment. As she entered the kitchen, she grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and took a few large gulps. She then placed the bottle down on the counter as she removed her sweat-filled Under Armour shirt and threw it into the washing machine. Upon grabbing her water again, she made her way down the hall and stopped just outside the threshold of her bedroom.

When she had left earlier, Santana vividly remembers closing her door because she didn't want Artie to see her finished project just yet. Before strategically placing all of the photos in a leather binder, Santana had placed them all on a storyboard, mapping out the exact photos she wanted to use and the captions that would be displayed underneath them. She hadn't seen her best friend since the night before to reveal the finished product so she definitely didn't want to accidentally ruin the surprise by him seeing it in her room while she was not at home.

Quietly, Santana cracks the door open further and steps into her room, immediately shocked by the sight in front of her.

"Brittany?"

Upon hearing her name, the blonde quickly turns around and comes face-to-face with the Latina.

"Hey San..." she bashfully says. "I didn't mean to barge in; your roommate said I could wait in here."

As Santana listens to the blonde's tone of voice change towards the end of her explanation, she notices that Brittany averts her eyes as her face was turning red. Looking down at herself, Santana realizes that she's only wearing a sports bra.

"_Jesus!_" The Latina exclaims as she grabs a hoodie resting on her desk chair and quickly throws it on to cover herself up. "What are you doing here?"

Brittany ignores the question, turning around to focus her sights back on the storyboard hanging on the Latina's wall. She sees the photos of Artie with the caption 'The Master of Direction' written beneath it; the ones of Santos, 'The Unstoppable Force'; the ones of Linda and Antonio, 'The Undeniable Chemistry'; the ones of her mother, 'The Unforgettable Saint'; and lastly, the ones of her.

As Brittany studies the brilliant way that Santana has captured her, executing a perfect pirouette, she can't help but swoon at the caption written below her photos: 'The Definition of Perfection'.

"You really think I'm perfect, don't you?" Brittany says rhetorically. "I don't get it..." she states as she turns around, facing the Latina again. "You barely know me and yet you see me, unlike how anyone has ever seen me before."

The admission catches Santana completely off guard. She wants to comment on it, but she also doesn't want to say something prematurely before she figures out why the blonde was there.

"Britt... why are you here?" Santana softly inquires again.

"That day in the auditorium; you were going to kiss me," the dancer says knowingly, causing Santana to look away guiltily. "And... I was gonna let you."

Upon hearing this, Santana looks up to meet the sincere blue eyes of Brittany. "Either way, it would've been wrong," she settles on.

"_I know_..." Brittany whispers back, taking a step closer to the Latina. "But... Santos isn't an issue anymore."

Santana scrunches up her eyebrows in confusion, unsure of what the blonde was implying. She decided to remain silent, in hopes that Brittany would elaborate more.

"These past few weeks when you wouldn't talk to me, I felt so sad and confused," Brittany explains. "When I saw you the other day, I finally felt some type of relief and happiness... until you left so suddenly. On the way home, Santos said that I should talk to you because it wasn't his place to tell _me_ how _you_ feel."

Again, Santana isn't exactly sure how to respond or if the blonde has more to say. Noticing that the conversation between her and the Latina had been more one-sided, Brittany decides to just put it all out there.

"I think there's a reason why Santos and I broke up. Although, I'm not sure if it would really classify as a 'break-up' since we weren't really 'together' in the first place. I mean, we were dating, but does that really count if you never have sex?" Brittany rambles on, causing the Latina to become more enthralled. "I should look into that. I mean, who actually makes the rules as what constitutes as dating and w—"

Brittany's rant is stopped abruptly as her words are enveloped by Santana's plump lips meeting hers. At first, the feeling astounded her, but that quickly faded as she closed her eyes and got lost in the Latina's touch. It wasn't forced or sloppy like Brittany had experienced in the past. Instead, it was soft and delicate, like they had been doing this for years. But just as the blonde was getting more into it, Santana pulled away, causing Brittany to pout.

"_Sorry_... I didn't know how else to get you to shut up," Santana cutely says, feeling a little breathless from her bold actions.

"You certainly have a way with words," Brittany playfully retorts as she reaches down and interlocks her right hand with Santana's left.

Looking down at their joined hands, the Latina happily sighs, still not believing what had just taken place. "So... you and my brother aren't seeing each anymore?" When the blonde shakes her head 'no', Santana sighs in relief. "And you guys never had sex?"

"Is that all you got from what I said?" Brittany scoffs.

"I'm sorry, but I had to ask," the Latina defends. "It just surprised me since you got to second base with me within 5 minutes of meeting me," she adds in jokingly, recalling the iced latte incident.

Brittany laughs at herself, vividly remembering the accident that changed her life forever. "You're never gonna let that go, are you?"

"I will... on one condition," Santana says, wrapping her free arm around the blonde. "Go on a date with me?"

Brittany looks deep into Santana's eyes and whispers out an 'okay' before capturing her lips with her own to seal the deal. The two girls continue to share open-mouth kisses for the next minute until they break apart for air. The closeness of their bodies feels very intimate, but not enough to break them apart. Although both women were excited about this new aspect in their relationship, they also seemed to have an unspoken agreement about not rushing into anything too fast.

"Are you ever gonna tell me whatever it was that you told your brother? Y'know, about how you really feel about me?" Brittany softly questions as her forehead leans against the Latina's.

Santana inhales deeply, not knowing how she should respond to that. "I don't wanna scare you away," she says finally, barely above a whisper.

"I'm not going anywhere, San..." the blonde says sincerely.

"Good... cuz I don't want you to," Santana softly replies, "... _ever_."

With those words, Brittany knew exactly what the Latina was trying not to say. Although she wasn't quite there yet, seeing as how she just got out of a relationship with Santana's brother, the blonde was very much looking forward to the day that she was. Every moment that she got to spend with Santana was one that she would cherish forever. But for now, she didn't mind taking things slow and exploring this new unexplored territory with the girl that had captured her soul, in more ways than one.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

What's up my peeps?! I would've updated this sooner, but I was still reeling from the Brittana wedding! Finally we got to see some real kisses between those two lovely ladies! Don't get me wrong... I'm a fan of Klaine, but it seems like they always get the deep, romantic kisses while Britt and San just share a peck here and there. All I have to say about that is: It's about damn time, Murphy!

End of rant.

Anyways... I hope you all enjoyed this installment. I was kinda going with the whole 'nice guys finish last' theme. For the next one-shot, I was thinking about doing something I've never done before... a g!p. I've had a few fans in the past request a story like that, but I wasn't quite sure if I should do one. I already have a synopsis in mind, but I would really love to get your thoughts on whether I should pull the trigger or not. Again, thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, follows, or favorites any of my stories.

Til next time,

- Kris

**Songs Used:**

_**Bang Bang**_ by **Jessie J ft. Ariana Grande & Nicki Minaj**

_**Truly Madly Deeply**_ by **Savage Garden**


	6. My Best Friend

"... _Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play and the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate_..." Brittany playfully sings out as she prances around her bedroom, bopping her head from side to side. "... _I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake... Shake it off, shake it off!_"

As the blonde continues to shimmy her hips and sing into her hairbrush, she doesn't notice the presence of someone else in the room.

"Say what you want Pierce, but you're a total nerd at heart," a raspy voice says from behind her.

"San!" Brittany exclaims once she turns around and sees her best friend leaning against the door frame. She immediately runs over to the Latina and wraps her up in a hug. "By the way... the nerd thing is supposed to be a secret."

"You're right; I'm sorry," Santana chuckles out as she makes a gesture with her hand. "My lips are sealed."

Brittany winks back at the Latina as she turns away and skips over to her dresser to turn down the volume of her iPod. At the same time, Santana fully enters the blonde's bedroom and takes a seat on the edge of her bed.

"You're awfully giddy," Santana comments as she takes a minute to observe her best friend's behavior. In general, Brittany was always upbeat and happy, but there was something different about her current pleasant mood.

"Well... I have some news," the blonde starts out as she bounces up and down in her spot. Santana is quite amused at the sight in front of her. "Mike asked me out!"

"Wow Britt, that's great!" The Latina replies as she gets up from the bed to warmly embrace the dancer.

"It was so unexpected. I was just heading to the locker room after practice when he came up to me and asked me out," the blonde explains.

As Brittany starts a rant about how sweet of a guy Mike is and how great of a dancer he is with his killer abs, Santana begins to zone out. It's not that she wasn't super excited for her best friend; if anything, she just felt a little sad for herself because of her lack of love life.

"... and I've gone on a lot of dates with a lot of assholes, so it's nice to finally be able to enjoy a nice meal with a nice guy," Brittany continues on. However, once she looks back at the Latina and sees that her mind is elsewhere, she stops. "Santana?"

Upon hearing her name being called, Santana snaps out of her daze and meets deep blue eyes. "Huh?"

"Hey... what's going on? I lost you there for a minute," Brittany says as she softly squeezes the Latina's shoulder, trying her best to read the other girl's facial expression. "Am I rambling too much?"

"No... you're fine B," Santana says, reassuringly. "I just... I... you know what, forget about it. Tell me more about Mike," she tries to deflect.

"San, tell me what's on your mind," the dancer softly says as she takes a seat next to her best friend.

Santana then takes a deep breath, weighing her options. She knows that Brittany would never judge her or make fun of her, but that didn't stop her from feeling embarrassed about what was currently going through her mind. "It's just..." The Latina pauses, allowing herself to take in another deep breath. "I'm gonna die a virgin."

Brittany accidentally snorts out loud as she doubles over in laughter and manages to fall off the bed. Santana scoffs in return and hastily gets up from the bed and rushes towards the door. Upon seeing the rapid movement, the blonde quickly picks herself up and goes after the other girl, grabbing her arm before she can exit the room. Santana tries to shake the dancer's grip off, but that only causes Brittany to hold on more firmly.

"San, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh," Brittany apologizes while trying to coax her friend into staying. "I just wasn't expecting something so ridiculous to come out of your mouth."

"It's not ridiculous; it's a fact," Santana states firmly, but in a whiny tone.

"Says who?" Brittany challenges her. "Santana... you're smart, funny, and absolutely gorgeous. Who wouldn't want to be with you."

"That's easy for you to say, B... you're flawless," Santana mumbles out, causing the blonde to blush. "I may have an attractive face, but nobody's gonna wanna come near me after they find out about the freak show hiding underneath my sweatpants."

_Oh... did I forget to mention?_

Santana wasn't like most girls her age. While she enjoyed shopping, wearing dresses, and gossiping about the latest scandal at McKinley High, she was born with 2 breasts and a fully functional penis. Although she was never ashamed of what Mother Nature had given her, she was more so afraid of what other ignorant and less informed people would say and/or do if they found out.

The only people that knew about Santana's little - or _big_, depending on who you asked - extra friend were her parents and Brittany, who saw it by accident one day when they were 8 years old. Even though the sight of the extra appendage surprised the blonde at first, she never felt grossed out about it or treated her best friend any differently. That was one of the things Santana loved most about Brittany.

Anyways... back to the story.

"San... how can you say that when you've never given anyone a chance to get to know you on a more personal level?" Brittany questions.

"Because people are stupid and abnormally cruel these days," Santana replies flatly. "I know you like to be optimistic about everything, but I'm just trying to be realistic here."

Brittany takes a moment to digest the words that the Latina just said. Of course she knew that Santana was more than likely right, but that didn't stop her from remaining hopeful.

"Although that might be true, it doesn't matter," the dancer begins, piquing Santana's interest. "Someday in the near future, you're gonna meet someone who loves you for exactly the way you are and you'll be so grateful that you didn't give yourself away to someone who was less deserving," Brittany genuinely states. "God only knows that I wish I would've waited. Trust me... sex isn't all that it's cracked up to be."

Something about the blonde's sad, but endearing tone hits Santana hard. She knew all about the two guys that Brittany had slept with junior year and although she felt like her best friend could do so much better, she never dared to interfere because the blonde was perfectly capable of making her own decisions. However, dissecting Brittany's previous statement made the Latina wonder if she had regretted those experiences.

Noticing that her counterpart has yet to make any sort of response, Brittany decides to elaborate further. "When I told you how great my first time was, I _may_ have embellished a little," the blonde says.

"What do you mean?"

"It was quite awful, actually; I couldn't wait for it to be over," Brittany admits. "Y'know... I figured since Puck was supposed to be a 'ladies' man' that he would actually be good at sex."

"Was he really that bad?" Santana curiously questions.

"He was terrible!" The blonde affirms. She can tell that the Latina is having a hard time believing her words since all of the girls at McKinley speak so highly of the Jewish boy. Instead, Brittany decides to come at it from another angle to put things into perspective. "Let me put it this way: Puck was _so_ bad that he wouldn't be able to find a g-spot with Google Maps!"

Santana immediately dies from laughter at her best friend's words, causing the blonde to join in shortly after. Brittany can find humor in the situation now, but at the time, she was disgusted and mortified.

As soon as her giggle fit wares off, Santana looks back at the blonde knowingly. "As humorous as that was, why didn't you tell me that before?" The Latina inquires. "I was under the impression that your first time was magical and everything you wanted it to be."

"Yeah, I know... that's what I wanted you to think," Brittany says solemnly. "I was just so embarrassed about the whole situation. I didn't want you to feel sorry for me."

"Oh, honey... it's okay," Santana softly says as she wraps her arm around the blonde and brings her into her side. "We've all done things that we're not particularly proud of. Learning from those mistakes is what makes us who we are. Well... that and _not_ sleeping with Puck," she adds in for good measure.

This causes the blonde to chuckle and lightly shove her best friend away. "You're an ass."

"And yet you still keep me around," the Latina cheekily replies. "So... what about with Artie?" Santana hesitantly asks.

"It wasn't as bad, but still not great," Brittany replies. "Honestly, after those 2 _less_ _than_ average performances, I'm starting to believe that all guys just suck. It's like as soon as they get theirs, they're done," she huffs out. Seeing the amused look on her friend's face, Brittany scoffs even louder. "San... it's not funny! I didn't even come!"

"_Whoa_... TMI Pierce," the Latina giggles out. "Maybe Mike will be different."

"Hopefully... but even if he is, I won't find out for a while," Brittany starts to explain. "I'd like to establish some sort of relationship with him before I even think about opening the muffin shop again. I think that's where I went wrong the first two times."

"I'm no expert, but I don't think the reason why you had such horrible experiences is because you weren't in steady relationships with those two pinheads," Santana begins, receiving a raised eyebrow from the blonde. "Truthfully, I think you just had really bad partners that have no idea of how to treat a woman."

"Is that right?" Brittany coyly asks. Once she receives a nod from the Latina, she continues. "So... you think you can do better, Lopez?"

"I can't say for sure since I've never had the personal experience, but... I'd like to think that I could make you feel _way_ better than those other guys," Santana says confidently, yet so sincerely. "I would take my time and put all of my focus on making _you_ feel good," the Latina continues on as her voice lowers in register.

At this point, Brittany is starting to feel a little flustered over the words coming out of her best friend's mouth. Suddenly, it feels like it's 100 degrees in the blonde's room. The tension in the air is so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

Brittany's never heard Santana talk like this before, and if she's being completely honest... she kinda likes it. Even though the situation that the Latina was referring to was completely hypothetical, the blonde felt a stirring below the belt that was causing her mind to have some very inappropriate thoughts about her BFF.

It wasn't news to Brittany that her best friend was very attractive. Although she had always known this fact, she never thought anything more about it or dared to cross that line. But... something about the thought of being with Santana like that gave Brittany a tingly feeling all over. The feeling was so strong that she had to force herself to look away from the Latina so that she could cool herself off.

"But, of course... that's all just conjecture," Santana says, finally breaking the silence between them. "It's not like it's something that will ever happen."

There's something about the hint of sadness in the Latina's voice that makes Brittany ponder. However, instead of dwelling on it, she decides to switch gears. As the blonde clears her throat to release whatever tension was left in her body, she directs her attention towards Santana again.

"So... just out of curiosity, is there anyone at school that you like?" Brittany infers.

Before actually answering the question, Santana lifts up her right hand and rubs the back of her neck - a nervous habit that the blonde was very accustomed to. "Uh... I don't know. Maybe?"

"You don't sound very sure of yourself," the blonde comments.

"That's because I'm not," she simply replies. "I have zero game, I've never been on a date, and I've never even kissed someone before," Santana starts to list before she thoughtfully pauses. "Well... there was that one time when I was saying goodbye to my creepy older cousin and as I leaned in to give him a hug, he turned his body into me, which caused his lips to brush against mine. I don't think you can count that though."

As a look of bewilderment passes Brittany's features, she quickly shakes it off to address the bigger issue. "San... how could you possibly make it to 18 without experiencing your first kiss?! It's like a rite of passage," she explains.

"It's not like I haven't wanted it to happen," Santana answers. "It's just hard to find a good candidate."

"What are you, running for office or something?" Brittany retorts playfully. "I'm sure there are plenty of options running around McKinley."

"Maybe... but it's never just a kiss, is it?" The Latina rhetorically states. When she receives an encouraging look from the blonde, she continues her thought process. "It starts off with just a kiss, but then one becomes two, and then three... but eventually, kissing leads to _other_ _things_. I would love to explore those _other_ _things_ with someone someday, but I'm terrified of the possible reaction I'll get once I feel comfortable enough to share that part of myself with someone."

"Wow... I guess I never really thought about it like that, but it makes perfect sense," Brittany says, in awe of her best friend. "To me, you've always just been San. When I look at you, I don't see a girl that has a penis instead of a vagina; I just see you... my best friend."

"You don't know how grateful I am to have you in my life, Britt..." Santana sincerely replies as she warmly smiles back at the blonde. "But... enough with all of this mushy crap; I'm starting to feel like Oprah over here."

As the two friends share a laugh, Brittany's mind drifts back to one of the previous comments the Latina made. Instantly, an idea pops into her mind.

"So, about this 'never been kissed' thing... I find that to be completely unacceptable," Brittany says seriously, trying to hold her stern look in place while quietly laughing on the inside. "We need to alleviate that problem."

Quirking her eyebrow up, the Latina replies. "And how do you suppose we do that?"

Call it genuine curiosity or maybe a _slight_ ulterior motive, but the next few words that came out of the blonde's mouth shocked the hell out of Santana.

"You could kiss me," Brittany quietly suggests, hoping not to startle her best friend.

"I'm sorry, what?" Santana says with wide eyes, unsure if she had heard her best friend correctly.

"With everything you were saying earlier, I just thought this would be the best and most comfortable choice," the blonde explains. "You wouldn't have to worry about me judging you because of your inexperience or accidentally discovering Santana Jr if I get a little handsy," she says with a wink, causing the other girl to shake her head at her in amusement. "It doesn't have to mean anything; just one friend helping out another."

Santana takes a moment to contemplate her options. On one hand, she thought it was a great idea and would totally take all of the uneasiness she knew would come if she were to take this step with anyone besides the blonde. However, on the other hand, she feared that her friendship with Brittany might become strained if they were to cross this line.

"What if things get awkward?" Santana asks with deep concern. "I'm not willing to risk our friendship over something that I've been so patient about, thus far."

"San… I'm not trying to pressure you into this," Brittany re-assures as she lightly squeezes the Latina's hand. "We don't have to do this; I was just trying to come up with a viable solution. But, if we did… I'm confident enough in the strength of our friendship to not let a simple kiss ruin our bond."

Listening to Brittany's words, Santana starts to feel a little better about the situation. "Okay… let's do it," she finally decides.

"Seriously?" The blonde says in surprise.

"Yeah… seriously," Santana says as she stands up from the bed, bringing her best friend up with her. "Just one friend helping out another, right?"

"Exactly."

As the two young women now stand face-to-face, both of them are experiencing their own set of nerves. After taking a much needed deep breath, Brittany finally breaks the awkward silence.

"Okay, so… basically what you want to do is lean in when I do and tilt your head in the opposite direction of mine," Brittany instructs.

"Not that I'm not loving your 'Kissing 101' session, but I think I've watched plenty of RomCom films –which _you_ made me watch, by the way – to have a pretty good idea on what to do," Santana amusedly explains. "I've just never had a partner to try it with… until now," she coyly adds in.

"Okay _Hot Shot_… let's see what you got," the blonde challenges.

"Actually… would you mind leading?" Santana shyly asks as all signs of her earlier confidence dissipate.

"Sure thing…" Brittany says softly as she takes a step closer to her best friend.

Again, Brittany takes another deep breath before bringing her hand up and brushing the loose strands of hair out of the Latina's face. She then gently cups her chin and slowly leans in, all the while looking into mocha-colored eyes. Once she feels Santana's hot breath against her lips, she closes her eyes and braces herself for the first sign of contact. When she feels Santana's soft, plump lips against her own, Brittany nearly moans out in pleasure, but manages to contain herself. Gently, she applies more pressure against the Latina's lips and begins to move them slightly once she feels Santana beginning to reciprocate her actions. Unsure of what to do with her hands, Santana lightly grips Brittany's waist as the blonde brings up her free hand to her face to deepen the kiss. Gradually, their breaths become more labored as they exchange open-mouthed kisses. Eventually, the need for oxygen takes over and both girls reluctantly break apart, resting their foreheads together.

"_Wow_… that was pretty good for your first time," Brittany says a little breathlessly.

Still amazed by the events that had just taken place – and the tingling sensation still floating through her lips – Santana is a little loss for words. Hearing her best friend speaking, but not exactly sure of what she was saying, she pulls back a little so that she could look at the blonde's face. "Huh?"

"Looks like I did a real number on you," Brittany cheekily replies as she wiggles her eyebrows.

"You're such a dork," Santana replies back as she playfully pushes the girl away from her. "So, how was I? Not too bad I hope," she ponders.

Hearing the vulnerability in her voice, Brittany gently smiles at the Latina before linking their pinkies together. "You were really amazing San. If I didn't know any better, I would have never have guessed that that was your very first kiss," she honestly states.

"Thanks Britt… I guess it helps when you have an awesome partner," Santana bashfully replies. The blonde slightly blushes at the compliment.

"Well, whenever you do get another partner, just be careful," Brittany begins, "because those lips are deadly… _and_ addictive."

"Stop it," the Latina says as she lightly pushes the blonde again.

"No, I'm serious San…" Brittany affirms. "If you weren't my best friend, I'd probably be jumping you right now."

Although Brittany's statement was meant to be a compliment, Santana only felt the imaginary dagger go through her heart.

Unbeknownst to the blonde, Santana had developed feelings for her over their years of friendship. However, the Latina never acted on them and never intended to for fear that her feelings wouldn't be returned. Also, the thought of possibly losing Brittany if things became too awkward or uncomfortable was enough for Santana to keep her lips sealed. It killed her every time her best friend would talk about some guy she was interested in or some girl that she thought was hot, but she would by no means ever dare to mention it. Instead, she played along with her role as the supporting best friend. However, when Brittany suggested the idea of them kissing, Santana thought that this might be an opportunity to figure out if maybe – _just maybe_ – the blonde might have feelings for her too. And after that long and deep kiss they shared only moments ago, Santana was sure that she had felt a spark between them.

Unfortunately for the Latina, hearing the words 'if you weren't my best friend' really put a damper on things and basically took away any hope that Santana may have had.

"It's getting pretty late. I should head home and get my stuff ready for school tomorrow," Santana lamely responds as she heads towards the door.

"What are you talking about? It's barely 8," Brittany reasons. "Plus, you just got here."

"I know, but I promised my mom that I wouldn't be gone long," the Latina supplies. "And you know how Maribel gets if I'm late…"

"Yeah, that's true. Total bummer though," the blonde says with a pout as she brings her bestie in for a warm hug. "Let me know when you get home."

"I will," Santana agrees. "Bye Britt…"

"Bye…" Brittany says solemnly as she watches Santana's retreating figure. "Hey San?"

"Yeah?"

"Now that you've gotten over the first kiss jitters, don't be in such a rush to find someone else to kiss and do _other_ _things_ with," Brittany silently pleads. "You're an amazing girl that deserves to have an awesome and special first time. Just remember that, okay?"

"I will," Santana simply states as she flashes a weak smile at the blonde and exits her room. _Why does she have to be so perfect?_

After Santana left the Pierce residence, all Brittany could think about was their previous conversation… and that kiss. It was odd that she wanted to keep kissing Santana because she never felt the urge to do so before. However, after sharing that innocent kiss with her best friend – and the change of mood that followed shortly thereafter – she wasn't quite sure what to think now.

_Just one friend helping out another_, Brittany constantly repeated to herself. _You like Mike and you finally get to go on a date with him tomorrow night. That's where your focus should be, _she argued with herself._ Besides, the kiss didn't mean anything. If it did, then Santana surely would've said something… right?_

* * *

><p>The next day at school passes by abnormally slow as Brittany starts to get a little antsy about her upcoming date in just a few short hours. Also, she had barely gotten to talk to Santana all day. However, the Latina did wish her the best of luck on her date with Mike before she left school at the end of the day. Even though she felt that there was something a little off with her bestie, she figured that she could just talk to her about it later once she wasn't worrying so much about what was going to happen between her and Boy Chang.<p>

After she finishes up with Cheerios practice, she heads directly home so that she can shower there and start getting ready for her date. As she's getting ready, she receives a text from Mike, telling her that he would be at her house at 7 to pick her up. As the minutes tick off of the clock, the time finally comes for Brittany to go on her long-awaited and very much anticipated date.

* * *

><p>Once Mike picked Brittany up for their date, he was the perfect gentleman. He arrived at her house before 7 and actually got out of his car and walked up to her door, as opposed to just honking the horn, like some of her other dates (whom shall remain nameless) did to alert her of their presence. He also bought her a bouquet of beautiful flowers. Unbeknownst to him though, Brittany actually hated receiving flowers. There was always something about watching something so beautiful die that turned her off to the idea. Even though she felt that way, she decided to keep that bit of information to herself and just appreciated the nice gesture by the Asian boy.<p>

After that, Mike drove them to a nice seafood restaurant where he opened the door for her and pulled out her chair. From there, they shared some nice dinner conversation, even though her mind drifted off every now and again. Once they were done with their meals, Mike paid the bill and guided the blonde outside towards his car. Before getting in though, Mike seized the moment and gently captured Brittany's lips in a short kiss. The move caught her completely off guard, and before she knew it, Mike was leaning in again. This time, she was more prepared for it and briefly reciprocated it. However, there was just something about _this_ kiss that felt wrong.

Here Brittany was, kissing a great guy that actually treated her with kindness and respect, yet she felt absolutely nothing. After waiting for the longest time for Mike to ask her out, he finally did. At first, she was totally ecstatic and very much looking forward to dating him, but somewhere between yesterday afternoon (when he initially asked her out) and right now, she felt indifferent. Before things went any further, Brittany lightly presses her hand against Mike's chest, thus breaking their lip lock.

"Is something wrong?" Mike confusedly asks the blonde.

"I can't…" Brittany replies back solemnly, "I just can't…"

"Brittany, I wasn't trying to force myself on you or anything like that. I just couldn't wait until the end of the night to kiss you," Mike sweetly explains.

Brittany sighs dejectedly, cursing herself for the position that she's currently in. _What the hell is wrong with me?! _She thinks to herself. As she begins to roughly rub her temples, the Asian boy notices the look of distress on her face.

"Hey, Brittany… you can talk to me; we're friends, right?" Mike softly says. "Tell me what you're thinkin' about."

Upon hearing his kind words, Brittany looks up to see the caring look on Mike's face. "When you were kissing me, I should've been really happy cuz I've been hoping for the past year that you would ask me out," Brittany starts out. "But instead… I felt nothing."

"Ouch… I definitely wasn't expecting that," Mike replies, surprised at the candidness of the blonde's statement. Although it was rough to hear, he gave her a reassuring smile to let her know that he appreciated her honesty. "Why do you think that is?"

"I don't know… maybe because while you were kissing me, I was thinking about someone else?" Brittany hesitantly answers, hoping not to bruise the boy's ego too much with her truthfulness.

"As much as that sucks to hear, I take part of the blame," Mike replies, immediately puzzling the blonde. "Maybe if I would've asked you out a long time ago, then we'd already be this established couple that were young and in love."

"I'm so sorry, Mike…" Brittany sadly states, looking down at the ground.

"Don't be; you can't help the way you feel," Mike gently coos as he pulls the blonde into a hug. "Let's get you home, yeah?"

"Actually, would you mind dropping me off somewhere else instead?" Brittany cautiously asks.

As Boy Chang is about to ask the blonde where she wanted to be taken to, a look between the two exceptional dancers tells him the answer to his unasked question. Mike then smirks at Brittany before opening his passenger side door for her to get into.

"You're a really good friend Mike," Brittany sincerely states.

"Well… you're not so bad yourself," he replies as he pulls out of the parking lot and begins their journey.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"If you liked me all this time, why did you wait so long to ask me out?" Brittany curiously infers.

"When I was initially gonna do it, you started hanging out with Puck more. I figured you were more into the bad boy type of guys," Mike explains. "After that, you started dating Artie. I don't necessarily see him as a bad guy, but he is a bit of a douche though."

The two friends share a light chuckle before the blonde comments back. "Yeah… he kinda was. What was I thinking?"

"I asked myself the same question," Mike playfully retorts, causing Brittany to glare at him. This just causes the Asian to laugh even harder. "I think us being just friends is gonna work out much better than us dating."

"Why, so you can just tease me about my previous crappy dates?" Brittany questions.

"Precisely," Mike responds back with a wide smile.

* * *

><p>As Santana sits alone in her room in her sweatpants and McKinley Titans t-shirt, she strums along on her guitar – one of her favorite pastimes.<p>

_**They roll the sidewalks in this town  
>All up after the sun goes down<br>They say nothin' good happens here  
>When midnight rolls around…<strong>_

With everything that had taken place the previous night, Santana needed a moment to just relax and forget about her worries. Brittany was her friend – _her best friend_ – and unfortunately for her, that's all she was ever going to be.

_**But layin' down would be in vain  
>I can't sleep with you on my brain<br>And I ain't anywhere close to tired  
>Your kiss has got me wired…<strong>_

She knew this feeling would eventually pass, but until it did, the best way the Latina knew how to deal with it was through singing. _Damn you, Mr. Schue! _Little did she know though, there was a private audience behind her.

_**Girl, you got the beat right, killin' in your Levis  
>High on your loving's, got me buzzin' like a streetlight<br>It's still early out in Cali, baby, don't you wanna rally again…**_

Brittany had arrived at Santana's house shortly before her live performance had started. She rang the doorbell several times, but after receiving no answer, she let herself into the Lopez residence with the spare key the Latina had given her a long time ago. Upon making her way upstairs, she heard Santana strumming out on her guitar. She always loved hearing her best friend sing so she quietly watched from the doorway as she tried to gather her thoughts.

_**We don't have to go home, we can leave the night on  
>We can leave the night on…<strong>_

Before the Latina gets into the second verse, Brittany decides to make her presence known by lightly tapping on the open door. Upon hearing the sound behind her, Santana quickly turns around and is flabbergasted to see her best friend standing in her doorway. As she rests her guitar against her desk, she makes her way over to the blonde with the troubled look on her face.

"Hey B… what's up?"

"I tried ringing the doorbell, but no one would answer," Brittany says flatly as she wraps her arms tightly around her body.

"The doorbell is broken," Santana replies back slowly, getting even more concerned now by the blonde's uncharacteristic mannerisms. "Britt, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on a date with Mike?" She quietly asks.

"I am. I mean, I was… but I just couldn't do it," the blonde tries to explain. However, her incessant rambling only serves to confuse and worry Santana even more. "He kissed me and I…" she trails off.

"You what?" Santana questions, taking a step closer to the blonde.

"I… I didn't feel anything," Brittany desolately admits.

"I don't understand; I thought this is what you wanted," the Latina states.

"I thought I did, but…" the blonde begins to say, but pauses. She then links her pinky with Santana's and looks directly into her eyes. "Mike was the perfect gentleman, but… the whole time that I was with _him_, I couldn't stop thinking about _you_."

Santana is instantly taken aback by the blonde's words. _Clearly, I must be going insane_, she thinks to herself.

Once a few moments have passed and Santana still has yet to say anything, Brittany decides to take a chance and leans forward. Just like the night before, she closes her eyes just as her lips make contact with Santana's. At this point, the Latina has no idea what is going on. The last time she checked, Brittany was into Mike and only saw her as a friend. But now… here Brittany was with her – _kissing_ her - only an hour or so after her date with the Asian boy had started. Instead of over-thinking things and missing out on this unbelievable opportunity, Santana kisses her back and allows herself to get lost in Brittany's lips for a moment.

After exchanging a few soft and sensual kisses, Santana is the one to pull back, just enough to look into her best friend's eyes. "What, um… what does this mean?" The Latina cautiously asks through heavy breathing.

"I don't want Mike, or Puck, or any of those other guys," Brittany admits. "I… I just want you, San."

Santana looks deeply into ocean blue eyes, searching for any signs that Brittany might just be messing with her. However, all she sees staring back at her is pure genuineness and vulnerability.

"Say something, please?" Brittany pleads.

Santana bashfully flashes a smile at the blonde before responding back. "Can I kiss you again?" She sweetly asks.

Brittany chuckles to herself at how cute her best friend is being right now. "I really wish you would," she whispers out.

Not needing to be told twice, Santana slowly leans in and delicately presses her lips against thin, pink ones. Sure, this may have only been the Latina's third kiss in her entire life, but with Brittany, everything felt so natural and automatic. The kisses start off gentle and innocent, but the more time that passes, the more each of the girls want more of each other. As Santana tightly wraps her arms around Brittany's waist, the blonde reciprocates by wrapping hers around the Latina's neck. Feeling a bit bold, Santana gently swipes her tongue against her best friend's lower lip. Brittany wastes no time in opening her mouth and allowing Santana inside. The blonde can't help but moan upon feeling her tongue being massaged by the Latina's.

As the two friends continue sharing deep and passionate kisses, Brittany gradually begins to walk them backwards until they are stopped once they meet the edge of Santana's bed. Upon contact, Santana turns them around and lays Brittany down, never once breaking their kiss. As they work together to move towards the middle of the bed, the blonde begins to roam her hands over her best friend's body. Santana has never experience something like this before so in the back of her mind, she's constantly questioning herself because she doesn't want to disappoint the blonde. But, by the vast amount of pleasurable sounds that keep leaving Brittany's mouth, Santana thinks that maybe she's doing just fine.

Once breathing becomes a bit of an issue, Santana reluctantly detaches her lips away from Brittany's and then begins to trail kisses all over her neck. While Brittany tilts her head to the side to give the Latina better access, she subconsciously bucks up her hips, where she is met with something hard. Noticing the pressure as well, Santana's eyes immediately go wide and she begins to panic. Quickly, she hops off of Brittany and begins to scurry away, covering up the bulge in her sweatpants with her hands. Sensing that her best friend was about to freak out, the blonde tries her best to console her.

"Santana…" Brittany starts to say as she sits up from the bed. Santana refuses to make eye contact with her and instead decides to curl up into a ball in the corner. Slowly, the blonde stands up from the bed and takes a seat next to her bestie, making sure not to overcrowd her. "San, babe… look at me."

The Latina feels so embarrassed that she couldn't keep Little Santana in check. For once, she allowed herself to let go and just enjoy feeling this close to Brittany for the first time. Unfortunately for her though, she momentarily forgot that she isn't like most girls who don't have to worry about an extra extremity popping out when they feel aroused. But, hearing the blonde call her 'babe' gave her a little hope that she hadn't completely just ruined everything.

"I'm so sorry, Britt…" Santana sincerely states, still refusing to make eye contact with the blonde.

"San… you have nothing to apologize for," Brittany assures. "That's just a natural reaction."

Hearing the calmness of her voice, Santana finally looks up and finds darken blue eyes – _filled with concern_ – staring back at her. "You mean, you're not like grossed out?"

"No, of course not," Brittany responds. "If anything, it's kind of flattering."

"How so?"

"Like I've told you before, most guys – _at least the ones I know_ – only care about getting theirs. They either want you to suck them off or as soon as they reach their orgasm, they're done," the blonde explains. "But you… your so concern about getting hard and ruining this when you've been nothing but considerate about my feelings. The fact that I made you get that hard from us just kissing is kind of hot," she says as she scoots a little bit closer to Santana and links their fingers together. "You might not be able to see it, but you made me really wet."

Again, Santana's eyes go wide from the honest, yet sexy words of her best friend. "S-seriously?"

Brittany then innocently bites her lower lip and nods her head back in response. Although she's feeling a bit vulnerable now, she just wanted to be truthful with her feelings. "No one's ever made me feel like this before, especially just from kissing," she confesses. "Maybe it's because I have actual feelings for you or maybe it's something else. All I know is that this is right; this is exactly where I'm supposed to be right now, with you."

"So, what do we do now?" Santana carefully questions. "I mean… I know that I wanna keep kissing you, but…"

"… kissing leads to _other_ _things_?" Brittany politely finishes her sentence, receiving a shy nod from the Latina.

The blonde knew that she may have been getting a little ahead of herself, but there was something inside her that didn't want to let this opportunity pass by. She meant everything that she had said to Santana last night about waiting for the right person and not rushing into things, but at the moment, she felt like those rules didn't apply to them. In the grand scheme of things, Brittany felt like Santana was her perfect match… she just didn't realize it until now. Not only that, but she had no idea how Santana felt about any of this.

Seeing the look of contemplation written all over her face, Santana decides to make a confession of her own. As she tightens her grip on the blonde's hand, she thoughtfully looks back at her best friend. "All of those things I said about being afraid to put myself out there for fear of how my future partner might react was only part of the reason why I've been so reluctant to take the plunge, so to speak," she starts off. "The other part is… aside from being scared to, I haven't _wanted_ to share that part of myself with anyone cuz… I'm kind of crazy about you," the Latina shyly admits as she looks down at their linked hands.

Brittany takes a second to replay Santana's last words in her head before breaking out in a wide grin. In one sudden motion, she lifts Santana's chin up and immediately attaches their lips back together, all the while smiling into the kiss. The Latina automatically kisses her back hungrily as their tongues battle for dominance. As Brittany slightly moves forward so that she is now straddling Santana's lap, their kisses deepen and the air around them becomes thick with arousal. This time, it's the Latina's hands that begin to roam and explore her best friend's body, lightly cupping her breasts.

"S-San… we should p-probably shut the door," Brittany manages to get out in between breaths. "Wouldn't want your p-parents to walk in and catch us in a compromising position," she says with a smirk on her face.

"They're o-out for the night; won't be back til sometime tomorrow," Santana replies back through labored breathing.

The sound of having the entire house to themselves makes Brittany groan loudly as her mind flutters with endless possibilities. "You really shouldn't say stuff like that to me," she declares. "I'm already hot and bothered enough as it is."

"God Britt… I've never seen you like this before," the Latina giddily responds as she scrapes her teeth across the blonde's neck. "If we don't stop now, I'm not sure if I'll be able to control myself."

As Brittany feels the growing erection happening in her best friend's pants, she locks eyes with Santana again. "Do you… do you wanna stop?" She asks in a serious tone.

"No…" Santana says barely above a whisper, feeling the weight of situation hit her like a ton of bricks.

Wordlessly, the two best friends share a silent conversation before Brittany finally breaks the ice. "San... could I be your first?" She nervously asks.

Santana intakes a few deep breaths before staring back at cerulean orbs. "Be my only."

From there, the two girls begin another intense make out session, moving off of the floor and back to the bed. As they continue to kiss fiercely, Brittany slips her hand into the Latina's sweatpants and cups her package through her boxers, immediately causing Santana to grunt in pleasure. Aside from her own hand, Santana had never experience this feeling from anybody else. And even though she wasn't receiving direct contact on her member from Brittany's hand, it still felt freaking amazing to her.

While Brittany continued to fondle her best friend's junk, Santana runs her hands up and down the blonde's sides underneath her blouse. Feeling more brazen as the time passes, Brittany slides her hand passed the second cotton barrier until her hand comes into contact with Santana's warm, semi-hard shaft. Seeing Santana's eyes rolling back, Brittany begins to stroke her penis, making it get even harder in her hand.

"Please tell me you have a condom," Brittany says a bit breathlessly as she continues to move her hand up and down.

"I, uh… holy cow…" Santana stutters out, trying her best to focus on whatever it was that had just been said. "T-top drawer of my night stand." As Brittany continues her ministrations with one hand, she uses her free hand to open up the drawer and retrieve the unopened box of Trojan condoms. "My mom brought them for me; something about being way too young to have grandbabies," Santana states, answering the obvious question that the blonde was sure to ask next.

Satisfied with that answer, Brittany places the box on the bed as she stands up. She then slowly removes her blouse, exposing her bra-clad chest. Santana follows her every move as the blonde leans over and tugs her sweatpants off. The Latina then scoots towards the edge of the bed and places her hands on the button of Brittany's dark blue skinny jeans. Slowly, she undoes the button and unzips Brittany's jeans, sliding them down her milky-colored legs. Once she reaches the bottom, the blonde steps out of her jeans and kicks them aside. She then focuses her attention back on her best friend as she grabs the end of her t-shirt and lifts it up. Just as she's about to reach for the hem of Santana's boxers, she is stopped by a tanned skin hand attached to her wrist.

"Let me make you feel good, B…" Santana softly says as she lightly brushes her lips against the blonde's toned stomach, making Brittany shiver with delight.

"You're already doing a pretty good job at that," Brittany moans out as she throws her head back. Santana then assists Brittany to lie back on the bed as she hovers above her. She passionately kisses the blonde again as her left hand glides down Brittany's chest, kneading her breasts once again. Once she's given Brittany's boobs an equal amount of attention, she continues to guide her hand across her abs and into the blonde's soaked panties. "San!" Brittany yells out as her wetness coats the Latina's fingers.

None of her previous partners had ever taken the time to appreciate the blonde's body. Brittany was enjoying the realms of pleasure being brought to her by her best friend through a simple touch. For someone who lacked experience in this particular field of knowledge, Brittany felt that Santana was operating at an expert level.

Slowly, Santana strokes Brittany's core up and down, spreading her wetness throughout. Once she feels the blonde has been worked up enough, she slides two fingers into Brittany's sex as the girl beneath her hollers out 'yes' and 'don't stop' repeatedly. Santana then uses her thumb to rub against the blonde's clit, further sending her best friend closer to the edge. Seeing the contorted look on Brittany's face, Santana pumps her fingers faster until Brittany finally comes, screaming out her name. The Latina slows down her ministrations as Brittany comes down from her high and her body stops convulsing. Carefully, Santana removes her digits from the blonde's core and slips them out of her panties.

"Are you sure you've never done that before?" Brittany breathlessly questions as she looks back at the Latina.

"Very sure," Santana chuckles out. "I just wanted to make you feel good first."

"Well, that you did," the blonde says back with a smile.

Brittany then leans over and kisses Santana deeply as she rolls on top of her. After exchanging soft kisses for about a minute, she then begins to kiss down the Latina's chest as she snakes her hand underneath Santana and unclasps her bra. Once the fabric falls down her shoulders, Santana discards her own bra as Brittany takes the free moment to rid herself of her own bra and panties. Brittany then continues her journey, licking and sucking her best friend's pert nipples before traveling further down. She then gently pulls down Santana's boxers, finally releasing the fully erect 8 inch monster that was hiding behind it.

"Holy shit!" Brittany exclaims. Seeing a look of panic starting to form on the other girl's face, the blonde quickly gathers herself. "Sorry… I just wasn't expecting it to be so big."

This comment immediately makes the ethic girl blush. It doesn't last very long though as Santana sees Brittany leaning closer to her crotch. "Britt, wait!" She suddenly says, causing the blonde to stop in her tracks.

Brittany looks up with a perplexed expression, not understanding why her best friend appeared to be turning down a blow job. "What? Do you not want me to do that?"

"I would _love_ for you to do that, but not tonight…" Santana explains. "Tonight is special; I just want to be as close to you as possible. And hopefully when I reach my peak, you'll be right there with me, experiencing the same feeling… together."

"Oh my God; you're such a romantic!" Brittany swoons as she roughly kisses Santana again.

When they finally break apart, Brittany opens the box of condoms and tears open a wrapper. With Santana's permission, she places the condom at the tip of the Latina's penis and gently rolls it down until she meets the base. With one last nod from her best friend, Brittany slowly lowers herself onto Santana, controlling the pace of how much of her partner enters her at a time. At the sign of first contact, Brittany felt a little discomfort, but that was due to the size of Santana's penis. Once she feels ready enough, Brittany finally allows her inner walls to be completely engulfed by the full length of Santana's member. After that, the two best friends fell into a nice rhythm.

Every time Brittany would pull up slightly, only to drop right back onto Santana's penis, Santana would meet her movements with a thrust of her hips. Brittany continued to ride Santana like a cowboy at a rodeo until her second orgasm came crashing over her. Surprised at the fact that not only was the Latina able to find her g-spot and make her come again so quickly, Brittany felt bad that Santana had yet to come yet. Also, she was sort of surprised that the Latina didn't blow her load within the first minute, seeing that this was her first time. However, the loving look in Santana's eyes told her that she didn't mind. In fact, Santana was more than happy that for once, Brittany seemed to be having a good sexual experience.

Feeling Brittany's super tight walls wrapped around her, Santana knew that it was only a matter of time before she reached her climax. While sweaty and still buried deep inside of the blonde, Santana flips them over in one quick motion and begins pumping herself in and out of Brittany. As she feels herself getting closer to the edge, Brittany alerts her that she's almost there too. Santana uses all of her willpower to delay her impending orgasm until she hears the blonde yell out 'I'm coming!' for the third time. Once those words leave her mouth, Santana finally lets go and experiences her first orgasm while yelling out Brittany's name. When her body finally relaxes and Brittany is no longer withering below her, Santana slowly pulls out of her and discards the used condom. She then lies back down beside the spent blonde.

After a minute or so of comfortable silence passes, Santana is the first one to speak up.

"_Wow_… that was amazing," she says in awe. Santana then turns on her side and props herself up on her elbow so that she is facing the blonde. "You're amazing."

The comment makes Brittany's already flushed face become even redder as she leans in and presses a chaste kiss to Santana's lips. "You really did live up to your promise; no one's ever made me feel that special or that good," Brittany replies. "I mean, c'mon… 3 freaking times?!"

"What can I say… I aims to please," Santana says back with a wink.

"Are you sure you've never done this before cuz you were pretty damn good," Brittany questions.

"I may have googled some things so that I would be _somewhat_ prepared whenever this day arrived," Santana shyly divulges.

At first, Brittan doesn't have a response to take as she is still basking in the aftermath of having the most amazing sex with her best friend. After a beat, her facial expression becomes more serious. "I'm sorry that you couldn't be my first as well," she somberly whispers out.

"We can't change the past, but hopefully we can look forward to the future…" Santana softly says as she links her fingers with Brittany's, "… _our_ future."

Brittany smiles back, staring deeply into Santana's eyes. "Can I tell you something?" Once she receives a nod from the Latina, she continues. "I'm kind of crazy about you too."

They both lean in and share a short, but sweet kiss, knowing that their friendship has been forever changed. As Brittany leans her forehead against Santana's, she revels in the calmness that surrounds them. Everything about this moment is perfect and exactly right where the blonde was meant to be.

"Santana?" Brittany says as she slightly pulls back from the Latina to see her face. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Santana smiles back at her and presses a delicate kiss on her forehead. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Hey guys! So, that was my first (and probably only) g!p fic. I hope it wasn't too bad and that you guys enjoyed it. I know this story was a bit lengthier than the other ones, but I figured you guys wouldn't mind. Anyways, I would love to know what you guys thought. As always, thanks for all of the support!

Stay Classy,

-Kris

**Songs Used:**

_**Shake it Off**_ by **Taylor Swift**

_**Leave the Night**_ _**On **_by **Sam Hunt**


End file.
